A place called Lima
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Rachel and her daughter Adah move to Lima with Rachel's dads at the start of Rachel's JR year. Will the glee club accept her and her daughter? Will she and Puck fall for each other? Season 1 story lines but their in JR year. M FOR SMUT later on
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Since I have wrapped up some of my multi chapters I thought I might make a new one along with 'Humble Beginnings' and "Forgiven not Forgotten' Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Rachel wasn't going to lie, she was pissed off that she was being forced to move from New York to Lima, Ohio just because her daddy got given an job that paid well. The job he had in New York paid well, why leave? Your probably thinking that Rachel is just another brat from New York, wrong, the main reason why she doesn't want to leave is because it will uproot her own daughter from her little life and routine Rachel has created for her. Rachel is 17, Junior year at school with a three year old Adah and as a mother Rachel doesn't want to take the little girl away from her friends... but since Adah's father is AWOL and she can't support her without her father's help she is forced to move along, she just hopes Adah settles well at her knew kindy.

XXXXX

Rachel's new school was a lot smaller then the one she attended in New York, which Rachel kind of loved. She could be anyone she wanted her, but she knew that image would only last a few seconds because Rachel was not ashamed of Adah, not in the slightest, so the first thing she did when she opened her locker was stick a photo of her beautiful brown eyed, brown haired little girl on the door so every time she opened it she'd see her baby girl.

XXXXX

Being a junior it was required that she had to join an extra curriculum activity and since there was only two left to chose from and the boy Jacob who ran the school newspaper creped her out, she chose glee club.

"Um hello." Rachel knocked on the choir room door, everyone was in the middle of practise.

"Can I help you?" Mr Shue asked Rachel.

"I'm new and I have to pick an after school activity and the newspaper guy freaked me out so glee it was." Rachel smiled walking further into the room.

"Can you sing?" A dark coloured girl asked.

"I-I think so." Rachel stated nervously, she was sick of being judged, she hated being the 'new girl'.

"Audition, you must audition." A feminine male told her.

Looking at the teacher who she recognised as he Spanish teacher, she nodded her head when he confirmed what the two kids had been saying and walked over to the pianist and whispered a song that she wanted him to play for her, he just nodded and began to play.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
__I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to __go back__ to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
__Close__ my eyes... and leap!_

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

Everyone just stared at Rachel intently before jumping to their feet in applause,

"She is gunna win us Nationals!" The dark skinned girl declared, "I'm Mercedes." She grinned.

"Kurt." The feminine man confirmed. "My boyfriend Blaine." Kurt smiled at the dark haired boy sitting next to him who waved at Rachel.

"Rachel Berry." Rachel smiled nervously having so many people looking at her was overwhelming.

"Everyone go around introduce yourself." Mr Shue said seeing Rachel was wondering about names.

"I'm Quinn." The pregnant blonde girl smiled at Rachel,

"Finn, Quinn's boyfriend."

"Finn and Quinn?" Rachel giggled.

"I like this one. I'm Santana." A beautiful Latina girl declared.

"Brittany!" Brittany smiled running up to hug Rachel tightly.

"Mike, Tina and Artie." Artie guested to him and the two others.

"Sam." A blonde smiled at Rachel,

"Puck." A handsome mohawk teen smirked at Rachel. "You Jewish?" He asked.

"Yes." Rachel whispered, hands covering her nose.

"Don't do that, us Jews gotta stick together babe. Plus it wasn't the nose, your necklace." Puck grinned.

"Oh. Right." Rachel said smiling lightly up at Puck. "That can't be your given name." Rachel added making everyone laugh.

"Noah Puckerman." He smirked.

"Then hello _Noah_." Rachel smiled brightly.

"Berry." Puck laughed.

"Touche'." Rachel smiled.

Maybe Ohio wasn't too bad after all.

XXXXX

"How was school baby girl." Rachel asked Adah as she picked her up from her classroom.

"It was fun. I drew you a picture." Adah smiled showing her mum the picture of herself and Rachel at a park.

"It's beautiful!" Rachel declared, she loved getting Adah's art work.

"Thanks." Adah blushed,

"Did you make any friends?" Rachel asked as she took her daughter's hand after saying goodbye to her teacher and walked to the car.

"No, they think I'm weird." Adah said sadly.

Crouching down, Rachel spoke eye level to her daughter,

"Never believe what bullies say, they are always wrong. Your perfect and they'll realise that soon." Rachel said kissing Adah's temple.

Nodding Adah turned to her mum as Rachel was clipping up the little girls seat belt.

"Your my best friend any ways." Adah shrugged off.

"And you are mine." Rachel grinned, before closing the door and going to the drivers seat.

"Ice cream?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" Adah giggled, strawberry ice cream always made her feel better.

XXXXX

"When are you due?" I asked Quinn as we sat down for lunch, apparently the glee club isn't that popular and even though the jocks and cheerleaders could sit with the popular kids the opt not to.

"In four months." Quinn smiled, "Finn and I are putting her up for adoption." Quinn admitted,

"I thought of adoption for a while." Rachel blurted out forgetting that she hadn't told them about Adah, that made everyone give Rachel 100% of their attention.

"Y-You have a baby?" Quinn asked with a small smile finally feeling not alone.

"Yes, her name is Adah and she just turned three." Rachel smiled proudly.

"Photo's?" Brittany begged.

"Of course." Rachel smiled, fishing out her phone and giving Brittany it showing off her wallpaper that was a photo of a beautiful Adah smiling brightly. "She loves photos" Rachel gushed, every awed as they got their chance to look at the picture.

"She's beautiful." Puck said handing Rachel back her phone.

"Isn't she?" Rachel smiled at Noah.

"Her dad?" Puck asked, he liked Rachel not a secret but she obviously had a boyfriend.

"He didn't want to know about me or her when I told him I was pregnant." Rachel said almost sadly.

"I'm sorry." Puck mumbled taking her hand and squeezing it gently, the rest of the glee club sharing a look.

"It's fine, he misses out on the precious gift and I get her all to myself." Rachel said sounding a lot happier this time. "But you are lucky Quinn, to have Finn's support." Rachel added nobody noticing the look Puck and Quinn shared, "Makes labour ten times easier." She giggled, making Quinn giggle nervously,

"I am worried about that aspect." Quinn admitted, "C-Could maybe we speak about it sometime? My mum and dad aren't supportive and it's hard to talk to Finn's mum." Quinn asked.

"Of course! I have two gay dad's so... that conversation was awkward." Rachel smiled.

"You keep getting better." Kurt said out loud making everyone start laughing.

Now only if Adah could find friends like these at her kindy.

**A/N So yes Puck is Quinn's baby daddy in this one.** **Reviews please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Here is chapter two!**

Chapter Two

Rachel and Adah had been in Lima for two weeks and things were going very different for both of the girls. Rachel had made friends, particularly in Quinn, even having this flirting thing going of with Noah which she loved, she felt like a teenager again. Adah on the other hand wasn't having the best time. The kids at her school teased her for having a bigger nose and when she tried to make friends they called her a freak... Adah was going through the same thing Rachel went through back in New York and Rachel hated it.

"I'm thinking about changing Adah's school." Rachel told Hiram one night, Adah was asleep and Leroy was still at work.

"Why honey?" Hiram asked giving his daughter his full attention.

"Because the kids are teasing her!" Rachel said both angry and upset, she was having fun at her new school but her baby was being tormented, she wished it was the other way round. "And her stupid teachers do nothing about it!" Rachel complained.

"Have you looked around? Lima is a small place I'm sure most of the day cares are fully booked." Hiram warned his daughter.

"I'll call around first thing tomorrow morning." Rachel said, she wasn't sending her baby girl back there, looks like she wouldn't be going to school tomorrow because both her dad's worked.

XXXXX

"Mr Shue." Rachel spoke over the phone the next morning.

"Rachel how are you this morning?" Mr Shue asked brightly.

"Not well, um, I'm not coming into school today but I can make it to glee rehearsal if I can bring in Adah." Rachel levelled with her teacher.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Adah is going well at her kindy so I need to find a new one."

"Oh okay, well of course you can bring her to rehearsal everyone wants to meet her." He smiled into the phone.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile after saying their goodbyes they hung up and Rachel dialled all the number in the phone book for the kindy's in Lima.

XXXXX

It took 15 phone calls before she finally found a vacancy in Maria's home daycare. The lady was amazing and everything was safe, she commented that it was nice to see another Jewish person in the area and that Adah was such a strong Hebrew name. Rachel laughed, if she had a mother she'd imagine she'd be just like Maria.

XXXXX

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked from her spot, holding onto Finn's hand.

"She'll be here, but she is not coming alone." Mr Shue told the group. "She's bringing Adah so best behaviours." He warned the group who all nodded excited to finally meet the little girl they all adored.

Ten minutes into rehearsal when Mr Shue was just speaking they heard the talking and laughing of Rachel and Adah, they all stopped to listen.

"Mummy what we doing?" Adah questioned.

"We are going to see mummy's friends." Rachel smiled, holding onto her little girls hand.

"Will they like me? The kids at school don't." Adah said sadly breaking the glee club's heart and Rachel's.

Picking Adah up, Rachel kissed her temple.

"They are going to love you bunny, so much that I will have trouble getting you back." Rachel giggled making Adah laugh... her laugh was just like her mother's, the club noted.

"Okay but I'll always come back to you." Adah vowed to her mum, Rachel nodded and walked into the choir room where everyone was looking at them.

"She. Is. Precious!" Santana was the first one to speak, shocking everyone at how excited and loving she sounded, she rushed out of her seat and smiled at the little girl. "I'm Santana." She smiled kissing Adah on the cheek making Adah smile.

"I'm Adah Barbra Adi Berry!" Adah grinned.

"I'm Brittany," Brittany smiled at her, "And I brought you some books. I knew I'd meet you one day. The puppy dog book is my favourite." The blonde smiled handing Adah four children's books.

"Presents!" Adah's eyes lite up, "Wanna read them with me?" Adah asked Brittany, she liked Brittany.

"Sure!" Brittany beamed, Adah opened her arms out and Brittany picked Adah up and took her to the corner of the room. "You guys practice while we read then we'll talk." Brittany told the group who laughed and then nodded, Rachel placed down the lunch box she packed for Adah just in case she got hungry and told Adah to share her snacks with Brittany.

XXXXX

Not wanting to overwhelm Rachel, just Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Finn and Noah stayed behind after everyone said hello and then goodbye to Adah. Rachel really wanted these five to be close to her baby girl any way.

"She's beautiful Rachel." Puck commented, "Like her mum." He added.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel blushed watching the way Adah rode Finn look her horse, Finn was laughing just as hard as Adah.

"He's going to be an amazing dad Quinn." Rachel smiled still staring at the two,

Quinn and Puck shared a glance before Quinn nodded,

"Yeah he is."

"She is so smart!" Brittany smiled, "It took me an hour the first time to read the whole book when I first got it she read the puppy book in ten minutes!"

Rachel and Quinn couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm officially claiming her as my niece." Santana told Rachel.

"Is that so?" Rachel smiled.

"Yep. See ya round sister." She grinned taking her girlfriend's hand and walked out of the choir after saying their goodbyes to Adah.

"So how come you weren't at school?" Puck asked when Quinn joined Adah and Finn.

"Looking for a new day care, the old one was horrible! Let Adah get teased and everything we were there at Maria's day care for an hour and she already made two friends!" Rachel beamed.

"Maria's day care?" Puck questioned.

"Yeah why. Is it bad?" Rachel asked in a panic.

"Nah it's my Ma's." Puck smirked.

"Y-Your mothers?" Rachel said shocked.

"Yep she's been running that for ten years now. The basement is the day care so the kids aren't in my way and vise versa... looks like I'll be seeing you at my house." Puck grinned.

"Noah." Rachel blushed.

They stared at each other for a moment,

"I'm not interested in a fuck and go." Rachel whispered out.

"Who says I am?" Puck rebutted.

"Your history." She mumbled.

"I don't want that with you Rachel. You have a kid, whose fucking bad ass by the way. I wouldn't wanna throw her around or you." Puck admitted, interlacing their hands. "My dad bailed when I was 10, my ma dated around, relationships would only ever last until they got what they wanted then they bailed too. It was confusing, if we were to try, I wouldn't just leave when you gave it up." Puck promised, talking sincerely.

"I-I haven't been with anyone since her father." Rachel said shyly, "Being a teenage mother, pregnant at 14, doesn't really attract the guys." Rachel mumbled.

"You attracted me, and seeing your little girl makes me like you more." Puck said honestly.

"Let me think about it." Rachel compromised.

"Okay," Puck nodded knowing this was going to be a hard thing for Rachel to decided, but he liked her, he'd wait.

XXXXX

When Rachel was putting Adah into bed, she held onto her mummy's hand when Rachel went to pull away.

"I have friends now." She smiled,

"Yeah you do sweetie." Rachel whispered into the dark, she was the only kid she knew who could sleep without a night light.

"Finn is funny." Adah grinned, "He plays around and Quinn has a baby in her belly! A new play mate." Adah smiled, "San is cool and Brittany is the bestest!" Adah declared.

"Yeah she is." Rachel nodded.

"And Noah he promised me he'd teach me how to ride my bike!"

"He did?" Rachel asked, Puck had spent a lot of time talking and playing with Adah, about an hour or so while she spoke with Quinn and Finn.

"Yep, he also coloured with me." Adah grinned. "Told me to give you the picture. But it's in my bag." Adah told her mum as she closed her eyes. "Love you mummy."

"Love you too." Rachel smiled kissing her on the temple and walking quietly out of the room, leaving the door ajar just a bit.

Walking to Adah's backpack Rachel looked through it and smiled,

There was a picture of Adah and Rachel smiling and Noah off to the side with the writing underneath it.

_I'll wait for you._

Rachel went to be with the image in her head.. what if she didn't have to do this alone any more?

**A/N Reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Overwhelmed by the support you guys are giving this story thank you :)**

Chapter 3

The next day Rachel arrived at Maria's day care (The Puckerman's) at 7am, she felt bad, always had, that Adah usually was the first their at day care but this time she wasn't, there were two other little girls who smiled at Adah and after kissing her mum, went off to play with the other kids.

"So did you bring back the paper work for her medical history?" Maria asked kindly.

"Yes I did, she's very healthy and I actually had her tested for the basic stuff when she was 2 because I was worried." Rachel admitted, "She's not allergic to any thing that I am aware of."

"That's good, its getting rarer and rarer these days." Maria told Rachel sadly.

"I heard that, that's part of the reason why I got her tested for the top 10."

"So, your Jewish right?" Maria asked with a bright smile.

"Yes I am Jewish, my father's and I both are."

"Father's?" Maria asked pleasantly.

"Um, yes, I have two gay dads." Rachel said proudly... "This isn't a problem?"

"Oh god no! Sweetheart, my son is very good friends with gay people... it doesn't bother me in the slightest." Maria said sincerely,

"Good." Rachel smiled, she liked Noah's mum more and more... Speaking of Noah.

"Ma leave the poor girl alone, get back to work." Puck smirked playfully.

"Noah." Maria warned and then brighten up, Rachel was Jewish... her son was Jewish, "I'll leave you too alone." Maria smiled at her son, Puck knew that look, the 'She's Jewish Noah! Marry her instantly' look... crazy.

"Bye Maria." Rachel smiled, "See you baby girl." She said to Adah who ran up and gave her a hug before the three little girls followed Maria down to the actual day care.

"She looks happier." Puck noticed.

"Yeah she does, thank god!" Rachel sighed heavily.

"Wanna lift to school?" Puck asked,

"I brought my car." Rachel informed him.

"So? You'll be coming here any ways after school. Leave it here." Puck reasoned.

"Noah... you don't have to do this."

"I want to." Puck said sincerely, before yelling, "Ma I'm driving Rach to school, she's leaving her car!"

"Noah!" Rachel scolded the same time his mother did.

The two teens looked at each other and laughed,

"You can take me to school." Rachel giggled.

"Was gunna any ways." Puck grinned.

"Where's your sister?" Rachel asked, she was sure Noah had spoken about a sister.

"She's actually at her dad's for the week so he takes her to school."

"You share different fathers?" Rachel asked as she got into the truck.

"Yep. My dad left when I was little as you know, he was a fuck."

"I bet." Rachel mumbled.

"What about you, how did you like you know, come to be?" Puck asked awkwardly.

"I was born via a surrogate, she needed money my daddy's wanted a baby, it was like a transaction." Rachel said slightly bitter about it, "She tracked me down actually, when I was 5 months pregnant. I was 14 and I was terrified, Adah's dad bailed and my father's were supportive but I had no woman to talk to about the 'joys' of childbirth. Shelby was her name. She took one look at my pregnant frame and ran for the hills... said she was too young to be a grandma." Rachel told Noah sadly, she was surprised with herself, only her father's new the story...

"She's a fucking idiot." Puck said matter of factly, interlacing their hands and shocking them both when he pulled their hands up to his mouth and laid a kiss apon her hand... There hands stayed that way until they had to leave the truck for school.

XXXXX

The glee club wasn't lying when they said the school thought they were losers, the slushy dripping down her back was proof. What made it okay was that she had Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana helping her clean up and little did she know, Finn, Noah and Sam were beating Karosky up for throwing the green drink in the first place.

XXXXX

"You like Puck don't you?" Quinn smiled at her during lunch, it was just the two girls at the moment, the others were getting their lunches.

"Yeah." Rachel admitted with a smile. "Is that crazy?"

"Nope. He likes you too I can tell." Quinn smiled, she didn't love Puck, she cared for him as a friend but what happened between them was a mistake.. Finn was her love and he was the father's baby, well to her any ways, but she did want Puck to be happy and she thought Rachel and Adah could give him that happiness.

"You should ask him out." Quinn grinned.

"What! No, no, we talked about it slightly, we are seeing how things go." Rachel commented, face going a little red.

"What's up bitches?" Santana said, slamming her tray down next to Rachel, Brittany waving at the girls and sat next to her girlfriend.

"Nothing." Rachel and Quinn both said together,

"Talking about babies." Rachel grinned,

"How is my niece going? Need to beat up some four year olds?" Santana asked sounding kind of serious.

"No, she's already made two friends, Emily and Renee' and Maria is lovely." Rachel reassured Santana.

"When can I see Adah?" Brittany pouted she really loved that little girl.

"This weekend? We could have a girls sleepover, Adah would love that." Rachel suggested, all three girls nodding happily.

"Hey baby." Finn greeted his girlfriend, "Hey Drizzle." He cooed to her stomach,

"Drizzle?" Rachel giggled out.

"Yep it's bad ass." Puck smirked, he knew said she hated the nick name but he knew she loved it, plus his boy loved it so it was the least he could do.

"We are still not naming her Drizzle." Quinn reminded Finn.

"Yeah I know but until she's born, she's Drizzle."

"What about Coco?" Brittany asked,

Seeing the line in Quinn's forehead deepen, Rachel couldn't help herself.

"Yeah Quinn what about Coco?"

"Traitor." Quinn whispered playfully, making Rachel laugh, head tipping back.

Puck had never seen someone more beautiful, seeing the way Puck was staring at Rachel as she laughed, Quinn vowed to herself. She would get those two together...

XXXXX

"How was your day?" Rachel asked Adah as soon as she walked into the Puckerman's home.

"Great! I made macaroni pictures and played with play dough and then we drew lots of pictures. I drew you a gold star cuz I know how much you love them!" Adah said talking very fast before shoving the drawing in her mum's face.

"What have you gotten into?" Rachel laughed, her daughter was usually hypo.

"I am so so sorry Rachel! One of the girls snuck sherbet in and shared it with another girl and Adah!" Maria said looking very stressed and guilty.

"Maria it's fine I promise. This is nothing, one time she drunk some of my daddy's coffee, she was bouncing off the walls for 7 hours." Rachel said telling the truth.

"Really?" Puck grinned,

"Yeah really really. And it's not fun when your trying to sleep so wipe the smirk off your face." Rachel told him, his mother laughed when her son did what he said straight away.

"MUUUUUUMMMM can I have ice cream? With sprinkles and chocolate topping!" Adah said running around her mother in circles.

"Dear god." Rachel sighed tonight was going to be a long one..

Maria gave her a weeks free worth of day care, so she couldn't complain.

**A/N Reviews :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! I love writing for this story :) thank you for all the alert/reviews :)**

Chapter 4

Adah was beyond excited when Rachel told her that Brittany, Quinn and Santana would be staying the night she nearly ran into a wall. Rachel didn't tell her till that Saturday because she knew she'd be super hypo that she wouldn't sleep, at least now if she was wide awake Rachel would have some help from the girls. Her father's helped but they always told Rachel that Adah was her daughter and they had already raised there's, extremely well they always added with a smile, so Rachel looked after Adah 99% of the time and only leaned on her parents money wise which they were more then happy to help out with.

"Mummy can we bake Brittany chocolate cupcakes? She told me they were her favourite!" Adah asked, she absolutely _**adored**_ Brittany.

"Of course we can sweetie, they won't here for a couple more hours. Go get your fairy apron and we will start." Rachel smiled and laughed when Adah flung open the pantry door where on the inside her bright blue apron hanged (she called her apron fairy) she also got Rachel's bright yellow one out and handed it to her mother. Once Rachel had tied up the apron, they began cooking.

XXXXX

Rachel had to bath Adah again after the baking session.

XXXXX

Rachel had felt this happy in such a long time, sitting her with her daughter in between her legs and her three friends laughing along with what her daughter was blabbing on about, she hated the idea of leaving New York and now she couldn't imagine her life is she hadn't.

XXXXX

"She's amazing Rachel." Quinn smiled at her friend, Santana and Brittany were asleep in the lounge room, Adah had passed out in her own bed which surprised the hell out of Rachel and Quinn and herself were sleeping in Rachel's queen sized bed.

"She is." Rachel grinned, "A-Are you and Finn keeping your baby?" Rachel asked she knew since Rachel had brought Adah into Quinn's life the young couple where reconsidering adoption.

"We are still adopting her out." Quinn whispered almost sadly, if the baby she was carrying really was Finn's then she would keep this baby in a second, but the fact is she's not and it would be fair for Finn, Puck or the little girl growing inside of her.

"You don't seem so happy about it." Rachel commented, finding Quinn's hand in the dark and squeezing it in comfort.

"If things were different," Rachel slipped up, forgetting that Rachel and Puck had this thing going on.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked worried.

"If my parents supported me." Quinn corrected easily.

They paused,

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't of kept Adah if my dad's weren't behind me 100%." Rachel said quietly, "It's hard enough with the support."

"Yeah." Quinn mumbled, blinking back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "Yeah."

XXXXX

"How was your sleepover with the unholy trinity?" Puck asked as Rachel got into his truck, every morning Rachel would drop Adah off at school, leave her car at the Puckerman's and Noah would drive them to school.

"Fantastic! So fun, Adah adores Brittany, it's cute." Rachel laughed thinking of how close Brittany and Adah were getting.

"How was Quinn around Adah?" Puck asked casually.

"Amazing, I think she's sad that she's not keeping her child." Rachel admitted, Puck paled. "Finn would be an amazing dad, but she wants the support of her parents."

"Yeah," Puck nodded, knowing that wasn't the reason at all. "She'll be okay." Puck comforted Rachel who looked really concerned.

"I don't want her thinking I'm rubbing Adah in her face." Rachel whispered,

"She doesn't think that at all! She loves you Rachel you and that little girl I haven't see her that happy since she got knocked up." Puck confided in her.

"Really?" Rachel smiled, interlacing their hands.

"Really." Puck promised.

XXXXX

The worst part of being a parent was seeing your child in pain and not being able to do anything about it. Adah had a high temperature and was vomiting everywhere and there was nothing beside giving her some panadol Rachel could do about it. Every time her little girl was sick it would bring Rachel to tears.

"Mummy, my belly hurts." Adah moaned in pain,

"I know sweetie," Rachel whispered, laying a cool cloth on top of Adah's forehead trying to get temperature down.

"Bucket." Adah asked for and once it was in her hands, vomited for the 5th time tonight, the poor girl didn't have anything left in her stomach and was just gagging.

Rachel stayed by her side until she was fast asleep.

XXXXX

"Noah can you come over." Rachel whispered into the phone as her sick daughter slept upstairs, it was a Thursday night and her father's were out of town and wouldn't be back to Monday. Rachel hated being alone.

"Is everything okay?" Puck asked as he put on his sweat pants and a top.

"Adah's sick and I hate being myself when she is." She admitted,

"Be there in five babe." Puck told her before hanging up and telling his Ma he was spending the night at Rachel's.

XXXXX

When Puck let himself inside the Berry household, Adah was up again and cuddling into her mother's chest, the bucket was next to Rachel and Adah looked flushed and pale.

"She okay?" Puck murmured as he moved Adah's fringe from out of her eyes.

"She will be, but she's just exhausted from vomiting, she's got nothing left." Rachel whispered kissing her daughter's cheek.

Puck just interlaced their hands until Adah was back asleep.

"Go have a shower baby, I'll put her too bed." Puck offered,

Nodding, Rachel gently placed her daughter into Puck's arms and went off to have a shower... she really loved the way Adah mumbled Noah and snuggled into his chest... Puck did to.

XXXXX

"Are you staying tonight?" Rachel asked once Adah was in her own bed and they were in Rachel's room. She placed Adah's old baby monitor next to her bed so she could hear if Adah needed her through the night.

"If you want." Puck smiled,

"I want." Rachel nodded, "Y-You can sleep with me." Rachel said nervously.

"Yeah?" Puck asked double checking.

"Yes, j-just no funny business." Rachel giggled.

"Scouts honour." Puck smirked.

Laughing, Rachel watched as he undressed down to his boxers and climbed into her bed. Flipping the lamp off, Rachel pulled the covers over her and Noah's body. They were quiet for a few minutes before Rachel grabbed his hand gently and wrapped it around her waist, resting her back against his chest, smiling when he tighten the grip and pulled her closer. She liked this feeling, she'd never felt it before. She never loved Adah's father, she was way too young for sex but with Noah it was different, it was almost like she, him and Adah could be a family. A real one.

**A/N Sweetness! I will probably upload again today :) Reviews are magical!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Two chapters in a day :)**

Chapter 5

Rachel woke up in Noah's arms and she had to admit she loved the feeling. He was warm and smelt really good, manly. Turning around to face him she realised he was awake and had a small smile on his face,

"Morning baby." Puck rasped out.

"Morning." Rachel said sleepily, she didn't think, she just leaned up and kissed him gently... their first kiss.

She pulled back slowly before Puck reclaimed her lips again, Rachel raised her hand to cup the side of his face, when they pulled back, Noah kissed her nose gently,

"Morning." He smirked.

"Noah." Rachel whispered before kissing him again, this was perfect and what was about to happen made it more perfect.

"Mummy, Noah, I still feel funny." Adah pouted from the door of her mum's room. "Imma sleep in here." She told them, crawling in the middle of the two teenagers and snuggled into Puck side but her hand interlaced with her mothers. She was back asleep in seconds.

"She really likes you Noah." Rachel whispered, not wanting to scare him off after all they were just 17.

"Yeah," He paused, "I really like her too." He placed a kiss on Adah's temple and stretched out and arm to touch Rachel's hip. "Sleep." He mumbled, not caring that it was a school day and they so weren't going to be there.

Nodding, Rachel kissed Noah's hand and fell back asleep with the most important person in the world and one who was coming in a close second.

XXXXX

"Any ideas for the solo for Sectionals?" Mr Shue asked a few days later.

"Um, I have one." Rachel put her hand up,

"Let's here it." Mr Shue smiled, he loved Rachel's voice he could always listen to her sing.

_**Don't know much about your life. **__**  
**__**Don't know much about your world, but **__**  
**__**Don't want to be alone tonight, **__**  
**__**On this planet they call earth. **__****_

_**You don't know about my past, and **__**  
**__**I don't have a future figured out. **__**  
**__**And maybe this is going too fast. **__**  
**__**And maybe it's not meant to last, **__**  
**__**  
**__**But what do you say to taking chances, **__**  
**__**What do you say to jumping off the edge? **__**  
**__**Never knowing if there's solid ground below **__**  
**__**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, **__**  
**__**What do you say, **__**  
**__**What do you say? **__****_

_**I just want **__**to start**__** again, **__**  
**__**And maybe you could show me how to try, **__**  
**__**And maybe you could take me in, **__**  
**__**Somewhere underneath your **__**skin**__**? **__****_

_**What do you say to taking chances, **__**  
**__**What do you say to jumping off the edge? **__****_

_**Never knowing if there's solid ground below **__**  
**__**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, **__**  
**__**What do you say, **__**  
**__**What do you say? **__****_

_**And I had my heart beating down, **__**  
**__**But I always come back for more, yeah. **__**  
**__**There's nothing like love to pull you up, **__**  
**__**When you're laying down on the **__**floor**__** there. **__**  
**__**So talk to me, talk to me, **__**  
**__**Like lovers do. **__**  
**__**Yeah walk with me, walk with me, **__**  
**__**Like lovers do, **__**  
**__**Like lovers do. **__****_

_**What do you say to taking chances, **__**  
**__**What do you say to jumping off the edge? **__**  
**__**Never knowing if there's solid ground below **__**  
**__**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, **__**  
**__**What do you say, **__**  
**__**What do you say? **__****_

_**Don't know much about your life **__**  
**__**And I don't know much about your world**_

"Boom!" Artie grinned clapping loudly.

"Perfect!" Mercedes smiled, shocking everyone usually she demanded the solos. "What I know a winning song when I hear one." She shrugged.

"Perfect babe." Puck smiled at Rachel,

"Thank you." Rachel blushed at everyone's compliments,

"Amazing mummy!" Adah said from the door way.

"What are you doing here baby girl?" Rachel asked slightly panicked before calming down when she saw Leroy behind her daughter.

"Wanted to see our mummy and daughter sing is that okay?" Leroy smiled,

"Perfect." Rachel nodded, hugging her daddy before picking Adah up and kissing her little face,

"Brittany!" Adah grinned after her Rachel had put her down and ran to the blonde who was just as happy to see the little girl.

"I've missed you so much Adah!" Brittany said hugging the little girl tightly.

"So have I! Look I made you, Quinn and San friendship bracelets at school." She exclaimed getting the purple bracelet out of her dresses pocket and handed on to each of the girls.

"Beautiful." Santana commented.

"Thank you Adah." Quinn smiled at the little girl,

"And mummy I made you a mummy and friendship bracelet cuz your both!" Adah smiled, walking to her mum who had a bright yellow bracelet with 'I love mummy' spelled out in beads.

"It's perfect Adah." Rachel smiled as tied it up and cuddled her daughter.

"Can I pull Rachel aside?" Leroy asked Mr Shue who nodded happily and watched the father/daughter team walk out to the hallway. "I have to ask you something."

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked jumping to the negative.

"Perfect, your father and I don't really spend much time with Adah so if it is okay with you, we are going to take her to Cincinnati for the weekend, there is a massive princess and price show going on that she'd love."

"Daddy she'd love that." Rachel smiled,

"And I want to give you some money, have a fun weekend, be a teenager... even get drunk." He staged whispered making Rachel laugh, "Your an amazing mum and you never complain about missing out on being a teenage girl, your whole teenage years have been being a parent, take this one weekend and the $500 me and your dad want to give you and have fun!"

"Daddy." Rachel whispered unsure.

"Sweetie as long as you don't get arrested or pregnant again I don't care what you do."

"Only if you too are sure."

"We are positive," Leroy assured.

"Then, then okay." Rachel smiled and hugged her daddy tightly, "Thank you."

"Any time baby girl."

**A/N Rachel's weekend to be a teenager next chapter :) Reviews make me update fast!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! THE BABY DRAMA WILL BE SOON! **

Chapter 6

Rachel didn't know what to do with herself, Adah and her dad's where both gone and the house felt empty. She hadn't told anyone about her father's giving her the weekend to do whatever she pleased, she was so used to rules, routines and looking after a 3 year old that she never had time for herself and she didn't really mind after all she's always been used to it. Before she had Adah it was dance classes and vocal lessons, she never had a social life but now she felt like she had a valid reason to be a social outcast... she had a child. But here she was, sitting in her living room at 10 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday eating waffles and actually relaxing. She wasn't going to spend the money, she was going to put it in Adah's collage fund, she already had $1000 and the extra $500 would do quite nicely... but when would she ever get this chance again? Not for a while that's for sure, so she called Santana Lopez.. the party queen.

XXXXX

_**Hey bitches it's San, Berry's dad's are out of town for the weekend took Adah too, glee party at Rachel's. BBQ and it's a sleepover, bring your own alcohol skanks, rock up around 7pm. S **_

"And now we wait." Santana smirked over her house phone as she sent the mass text out to everyone in the glee club.

XXXXX

"I have no idea what to wear." Rachel sighed to Quinn who after she had gotten the message had told Rachel she'd be over around 3 to help set up. Everything was set up down in Rachel's basement, it looked like a winter wonderland on a budget, Santana sent another text out and told everyone to wear white, black or red. Rachel didn't own anything sexy looking, she was a mother that never went out, so Quinn brought her over a few dresses that she used to wear before she became a pregnant beached whale.

"Either my white baby doll dress, its cute and girly, not the black dress looks like your dressing for a funeral or my tight red dress, the one I brought and never wore." Quinn told her, before thinking it over, "The red one with your black heels and your make up natural except for your eyes, make them smoky and your hair in soft waves." Quinn declared.

"A-Are you sure?" Rachel asked staring at the dress, it would cut off way before the knee and had a lowish neckline making her boobs look fantastic and bigger then they actually were.

"I'm positive. Puckerman's gunna cum in his pants." Santana smirked from the doorway of her room, she said she'd be here to help Rachel get ready and seeing as it was 6 Rachel needed to hurry up.

"You look beautiful." Rachel smiled at Santana who was wearing a black cocktail dress with bright red heels and red lips.

"Thanks and so will you when you go change." Santana told her pushing Rachel into the bathroom so the girl could change clothes,

"You do your hair and I'll do your make up." Quinn said from Rachel's bed.

"You look pretty Q." Santana smiled at Quinn who was wearing the white baby doll dress that Rachel didn't chose, she looked like an angel.

"Thanks San." Quinn smiled, they chatted for a bit until Rachel finally stepped out in her dress, heels and hair done.

"If I wasn't with Brit..." Santana mumbled staring Rachel up and down.

"Santana!" Rachel scolded,

"You look sexy Rach." Quinn smiled, patting the bed, Quinn guested for Rachel to sit down next to her so she could get started on her make up.

XXXXX

Puck arrived first he was wearing a black button down shirt and jeans, he looked sexy but casual.

"Way to look under dress Puckerman." Santana joked, smacking her friend over the head. "Wait until you see Rachel." Santana whispered in his ear.

"Why?" Puck asked, he lost his breath when she walked down her stairs, she looked fucking perfect.

"Hello Noah." Rachel smiled shyly,

"Baby." Puck grinned, looking her up and down before placing a hot kiss apon her lips.

"Told ya." Quinn sung with a giggle before she left the room to head to the basement where Finn was patiently waiting for her.

"You look sexy as fuck." Puck whispered in Rachel's ear.

"I-I do?" Rachel smiled,

"Beautiful." Puck grinned kissing her again before pulling back quickly.

"W-What's wrong?" Rachel asked, did he bite his lip again?

"N-Nothing, it's just, fuck, if we keep kissing your gunna miss the party if you know what I mean." Puck smirked.

"Oh, right..." Rachel nodded understanding before wrapping her arms around his neck, "Maybe later." She whispered before pulling away and taking Santana's arm and giggled her way down to the basement, Puck right behind her.

XXXXX

It was 10pm and Rachel was drunk, she had been drunk plenty of times but this was different, this was at a party with her friends and not drinking wine with her daddy's over the holidays. Rachel couldn't stop laughing, she'd never had this experience before just being a kid, no responsibilities and although she couldn't wait until she had Adah back with her she sure as hell was going to enjoy it while she could. Tapping on her glass, she declared that she had a toast.

"I just wanna say I've only know you guys for a month and already you are all my best friends." Everyone cheered, "Being a single teenage mother you don't this very much, for me, I've never been to a party with friends, I haven't been a teenager at all really. Since I was 14 I've been in mother mode and even though I don't regret Adah for a second, I gotta admit, it's nice to let my hair down." Rachel smiled.

"But it's still up." Brittany pointed out confused, Rachel had put her hair up in a bun a few hours ago and laughed loudly when Brittany said this hugging the ditzy blonde.

"I love you guys!" Rachel managed out and Artie turned back on the music.

"Dance?" Puck asked, he was well past tipsy but not quite drunk.

"I'd loved too." Rachel smiled, taking Noah's offered out hand and wrapped her arms around him and even though the music was dub step, she and Noah were slow dancing.

XXXXX

Everyone had either passed out or gone home at around 1am leaving just Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel left to talk quietly down stairs. Rachel had stopped drinking at around 10:30pm so she could actually have a logical conversation with Quinn and after the girls both snuck out of the party basement (it's new nickname) and cooked up a pizza each for them, Rachel was pretty much sober now.

"Let's play a game." Brittany told everyone, not even bothering to ask. Nodding, everyone went in a circle. "We are all friends here, some newer then others, lets just play a question game, get to know everyone without the drinking."

"Sounds awesome," Santana smiled, gulping down the remainder or her drink and threw the plastic cup aside and started, "Brittany who was your first love?"

"You San." Brittany smiled and kissed her girlfriend lightly, "Puck, favourite subject at school?"

"Glee." Puck admitted, "Rachel who is your favourite singer?"

"Barbra." Rachel replied matter of factly, "Quinn... um, how did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?" Rachel asked the deeper things, stuff everyone wanted to say but wasn't.

"Scared," Quinn said shyly, "You?" She wanted to know.

"Terrified." Rachel offered, "But it got easier when I knew my parent's had my back."

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "W-Who is Adah's dad?" Quinn whispered, everyone turning to Rachel because everyone wanted to know the same thing.

"His name was Jesse. We started dating when I was 14 and he was 15, I wasn't ready the night I lost my virginity to him but I thought it was the only way I could keep him. H-He was the coolest guy at school and he was interested in me, things like that didn't happen much. W-When I found out I was pregnant, he said it wasn't his that I was slut and had been with every guy in the school before him. We both knew that wasn't true... the whole school knew it wasn't true. So I dropped out of that school and began home schooling once I'd told my parents, even though he said he didn't want to know about her I still send him the ultrasounds every check up. I even text him when I went into labour." Rachel said sadly looking at the carpet, "I sent him a text with a photo of her an hour after she was born. He never replied... he didn't care about me or her so I didn't list him as the father on her birth certificate. He has no legal claim to her and that's the way I want it to stay." Rachel said determinately.

"Your amazing you know that." Puck said out loud, holding onto Rachel's hand.

"S'true." Santana added, gripping the other one tightly.

"I'm a mother... it's what we do. To keep our child from harm and even though it's sad, her own father would of caused her so much harm."

They stopped playing the game after that and went to bed.

XXXXX

Rachel woke up in Puck arms. He had slept in her bed and even though they made out for about half an hour before they slept, he was a perfect gentlemen. She sighed into his embrace and relaxed,

"Morning." Puck whispered into Rachel's hair, kissing her neck.

"I want you Noah." Rachel whispered,

"What?" Puck asked not sure he heard her correctly.

"I want you." She repeated, "Do you want me too?" Rachel whispered.

Grounding into Rachel's ass, Puck smirked,

"Yeah I want you." Puck chuckled,

Turning around, Rachel kissed him gently,

"Then take me." She mumbled against his lips and giggled then moaned when he flipped her so she was on her back and he was hovering above her.

"Your beautiful Rach." Puck whispered to her as he slide inside her tight pussy, she wouldn't of looked very good, make up smudged and bed hair but at that moment she felt beautiful.

"Oh Noah." Rachel moaned in pleasure and pain as he stopped to let her adjust, it had been a while. After a few moments, Rachel rolled her hips and Puck lifted her leg around his waist and began to thrust in and out of her tight, tight pussy slowly.

"Oh god Noah." Rachel moaned, "Harder please."

"You are so fucking mine Rachel, all mine." Puck declared, before he began to pound into her without abandonment. "Mine." Puck declared in her ear as he brought them both to a climax.

Rolling off of her gently, Puck threw out the condom and pulled Rachel into his side.

"Yours Noah." Rachel smiled.

"Really?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, if you'll have us." Rachel said, she was a package deal.

"Yeah." Puck nodded, kissing Rachel's temple. "Thank you." Puck mumbled.

But she was already asleep.

**A/N So they are officially together I'm gunna update again tonight hopefully!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Just a heads up, Rachel will not get pregnant again, Adah is more then enough work lol**

Chapter 7

Rachel and Noah had been dating for two weeks now and Rachel couldn't be happier. Noah had taken her out on some many dates in the last 14 days she lost count and most of them involved Adah... and the sex, god the sex! He was amazing and he was all hers.

"Mummy is Noah coming over today?" Adah asked Rachel as Rachel was doing up Adah's hair for day care.

"Maybe, do you want him too?" Rachel asked,

"Yep! He makes you smile." Adah grinned, "He does stuff that Emily's dad does." She whispered,

Taken aback by Adah's honesty, Rachel just nodded and told Adah to get her backpack and say good bye to her grandparents who had the day off work for once.

XXXXX

"Adah says Noah does daddy things." Rachel confided in Quinn during lunch, the girls were alone in the choir room and told everyone they were going to be talking about pregnancies so they left them alone.

"Really? She said that?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Yep. D-Do you think we are moving to fast? That I'm bringing him into Adah's life too soon?" Rachel asked hurriedly.

"No! He really cares about you Rachel and you really care about him. But most importantly, Adah really cares about him and he really cares about that little girl. He's meant to be a dad." Quinn said, hiding the sadness, knowing she was the reason why Puck was being forced out of his chance to be a dad.

"Yeah, y-your right, I guess. It's just been me and Adah for so long you know?" Rachel said eating a piece of lettuce that was on her fork.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He's amazing for you two." Quinn reassured, smiling brightly, though on the inside was breaking. She and Rachel were best friends and Rachel and Puck were clearly a couple and a serious one, yet she and him were lying to Rachel and most importantly Finn, the stress was getting too her and she didn't know how much more she could take.

XXXXX

When Adah was finally asleep after she demanded that Noah sing her a bed time story, Rachel and him curled up on the couch watching a movie (Funny Girl) and cuddled. Puck's phone beeped to let him know he had a message, he grabbed it out of his pocket and nearly dropped it, Quinn had sent him a 6 month ultrasound picture. He knew she had an appointment today, Finn had said as much, he nearly cried. This was the first time he had ever seen his daughter, even if he couldn't really make out everything.

"You okay Noah?" Rachel whispered when she saw Noah staring at his mobile.

Closing it and putting it back in his pocket, Puck nodded,

"Yeah babe just from ma I gotta get home soon you know? School night." He lied, he felt like a fuck head.

"That's fine, I should probably go to sleep, Adah will be up early tomorrow." She sighed, "Kiss?"

"Of course baby." Puck smiled kissing her gently before deepening it.

"Text me when you get home okay?" Rachel asked him as she walked him to the door.

"Sure thing," He promised, kissing her once more and heading to his truck.

XXXXX

"Why?" Puck asked when he got Quinn alone the next day at school.

"Because, even if she's being put up for adoption she's still yours and Rachel was talking to me yesterday, said how great you are with Adah, I felt bad." Quinn admitted.

"I don't think you should give her up." Puck blurted out.

"E-Excuse me?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Ever since you've met Rachel you have changed, I see it in your eyes, if Rachel can do it alone you can do it with Finn. Plus Uncle Puck will always be there for her." Puck whispered,

"Puck." Quinn whispered tears in her eyes.

"I want to be in my daughter's life any way possible. I don't think she should be adopted out, Rach was right, Finn will be a great dad." He told her before walking out leaving a crying Quinn.

XXXXX

_**I want to be in my daughter's life any way possible. I don't think she should be adopted out, Rach was right, Finn will be a great dad.**_

Those words rang out of Kurt's mobile for everyone to hear in the glee club. Jacob had bugs everywhere in the school and apparently the empty maths classroom wasn't any different.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Finn yelled, punching Puck in the face and everyone was surprised when Puck didn't fight back, instead just laying there, accepting his punishment.

"Do something!" Quinn and Rachel yelled at the same time, springing Sam and Mike into action, pulling the two teenagers off each other.

"How could you?" Finn spat at Quinn and Puck, "How the fuck could you do this to me!" He demanded.

"I am so sorry." Quinn cried, "We were drunk and w-we were fighting, god I am so sorry Finn." Quinn sobbed louder when Puck threw a chair into the mirror in the choir room, smashing a part of it into thousands of pieces.

"I'm done with you." Finn sneered, "I'm done with all of you!" He yelled, before kicking the chair into the wall and storming out of the choir room, tears running down his cheeks.

Everyone was silent for a few moments,

"Quinn let's get you out of here, come to my place." Rachel said gently, placing her hand on Quinn's arm and gently helping the pregnant girl to her feet before leading her out of the room. Santana went up to Puck and put his face in her hands checking the damage.

"Black eye and busted lip but you'll live." Santana told him as she cleaned up the blood on his face.

"She just left with Quinn." Puck said blankly.

"Give her time to process things, you should of fucking told her." Santana snapped a little, pissed off with Puck before she continued to clean his cuts while everyone else began to clean up the destroyed choir room.

XXXXX

Once Quinn was safely sitting on Rachel's couch, Rachel got her a glass of water and took a seat next to her. They were silent for a long time.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said tears pooling in her eyes, "I understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you Quinn." Rachel said honestly.

"Really? Because I hate me." Quinn sobbed quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me? All the times I've spent talking to you about my life, my private issues and relationship with Noah and the whole time your carrying his child?" Rachel asked feeling that she deserved an answer.

"I don't have feelings for Puck." Quinn said making that very clear. "He was miserable and so was I, I love Santana and Brittany but no one knew what I was going through and then you came here and you made us both happy... for different reasons of course but, I finally found someone who I knew was my best friend and I didn't want to lose that. Lose you." Quinn said sadly.

"So me and Adah are Noah's replacement family?" Rachel asked bitterly.

"No! No! Never, he loves you!" Quinn said hurriedly taking Rachel's arm and flinched when she pulled it away from her touch.

"Are you sure about that? Or does he love you so much that I am just his second best trophy." Rachel asked tears in her eyes, "Because I love him and so does my child and I-I don't know what I would do if this was all a big fucking game!" Rachel sobbed before she stood up, "I'm getting Adah, your welcome to stay here, I know you don't have any where else." Rachel informed her even though she was a little angry with Quinn and a lot angry with Puck.

XXXXX

"Mummy you okay?" Adah asked her mum as they sat at her favourite park in Lima, right near a lake that was always clear and blue.

"Mummy's okay baby girl, just tired." Rachel said placing a kiss on Adah's temple.

"Where's Noah?" Adah asked wanting to see him.

"He's still at school." Rachel lied, she didn't really know what else to say.

Accepting the answer, Adah asked Rachel if she could play in the sand, Rachel nodded telling her to stay were she could see her and watched her daughter run onto the sand with a loud giggle, that sound, her daughter's beautiful laugh made Rachel's day a thousand times better.

**A/N Puck and Rachel talk next chapter :) Reviews kick ass!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8

Rachel didn't see Noah until the next day at school, he had come by her house a few hours after everything came out but she told her dad's to send him away. Hiram took Adah to day care so she wouldn't have to run into him and Rachel drove herself and Quinn to school. Since Quinn had no where to stay, Rachel's dad's agreed to let her stay with them as long as she paid board which she agreed to with no problems. She was just glad she wasn't homeless. Rachel was angry, she wasn't going to lie.. but a small part of her thought that she had no right. But she and Noah were a couple and she and Quinn were best friends, she did deserve to know. She told Quinn things about Puck she hadn't told anyone else and Quinn was keeping a massive secret from her and Noah, she was in love with him, utterly and completely and thought he felt the same; now she thinks she and her baby girl were just a replacement family and that stings beyond belief. She was going well, managed to avoid him right up until glee club.

"Finn quit." Mr Shue tells everyone as he walks into the room.

"Duh." Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I would too."

Quinn tensed but calmed down when Rachel placed her hand on her shoulder,

"Sectionals is this weekend, Rachel you and Puck are going to have to do the duet." Mr Shue told the teens.

"I-I don't know." Rachel said, "Maybe Sam and I could?" Rachel suggested,

Seeing the plead in her eyes, Mr Shue agreed,

"You and Sam then. Go practise." Mr Shue told the kids and Sam and Rachel went into the corner and began to sing and rehearse, they only had two days to get it right.

"You okay?" Puck asked Quinn since Rachel wasn't looking at him.

"I'd be a lot worse if Rachel wasn't around." Quinn admitted,

"I'd be a lot better if she'd look at me." Puck replied sadly.

"Give her time." Quinn whispered before she got dragged off by Santana and Brittany to practice the dancing.

Puck sighed and stared at Rachel and Sam singing and laughing, fucking pissed him off, not even bothering to explain himself, Puck walked over to Rachel and dragged her out of the choir room and into the hallway.

"Noah let go of me!" Rachel demanded,

"Why should I when this is the only way I can get you to fucking talk to me!" Puck said angrily.

"Like you talked to me and told me about Quinn!" Rachel snapped back, reminding Puck he was the asshole and not Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Puck said sincerely,

Sighing, Rachel ran her hands down the side of her face,

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because... Because I didn't want you to leave me." Puck admitted,

"So instead you lie to me. Make me fall for you, make my daughter refer to you as Noah who does Daddy things instead of just telling me!" Rachel yelled, getting everyone's attention in the choir room.

"She says that?" Puck whispered.

"Yes Noah, she says that." She paused, "How can I trust you?"

"I made a mistake baby but I promise I'll never lie to you again." Puck pleaded.

"You slept with your best friends girlfriend, you've known Finn for years, if you can do that to him... imagine what you could do to me and my child." Rachel said sternly, "I'm sorry but I can't have that around Adah." Rachel mumbled, tears in her beautiful brown eyes and rushed out of the school as fast as she could.

XXXXX

"Mummy I had a nightmare." Adah whispered from her mum's doorway later that night,

"Are you okay sweet girl?" Rachel asked sitting up in her bed, patting the other side for Adah to lay down.

"No, I want my mummy." Adah sobbed, clutching onto Rachel's side when she finally laid down in her mother's bed, curling up tightly.

"You've got me darling." Rachel whispered, hugging her daughter back just a tightly.

XXXXX

"Guys no matter what happens be proud to make it this far." Mr Shue smiles at his group backstage.

"Everyone makes it this far." Santana muttered, "Where's Rach?" She asked more clearly.

"Coming!" Rachel yelled, rushing towards everyone with Adah on her hip. "Someone didn't want to get dressed unless it was in her princess outfit. Sorry we're late." Rachel apologised.

"She looks adorable!" Brittany cooed,

"I drew you guys all good luck pictures!" Adah beamed, handing everyone a personally drawn Adah drawing, they all loved it.

"Here ya go Noah," Adah smiled handing his last, it was a picture of Adah and Puck when he taught her how to ride her bike.

"Thanks princess." Puck smiled kissing Adah's check, Rachel bite her lip to stop the tears.

"Come on we better go." Rachel told Adah, "I'm just going to take her to daddy and dad." Rachel informed the group.

"You need your picture." Adah smiled and handed Rachel her picture. Drawn was Rachel dressed as super woman. "Your my hero." Adah admitted in front of the group, "Win!" She giggled.

"For you." Rachel smiled, watching her daughter run into the arms of her father before yelling that New Directions rocked and disappeared into the audience.

"She's so our good luck charm." Brittany informed the group who all nodded in agreement.

"She's certainly mine." Rachel smiled, staring at the picture Adah drew her.

XXXXX

After the group number and the duet, Rachel took the stage to sing her solo.

_**Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to **__**play**__****_

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
_**  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa**_

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark _**at the end**__** of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah**_

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Call it mother intuition but she swore she heard Adah's cheers above the screaming crowd.

XXXXX

New Directions won that year, making it the first time since 93 to go past Sectionals. All thanks to Rachel, her daughters super hero.

XXXXX

"Rachel c-can I come in?" Quinn asked hesitantly that night.

"Okay." Rachel nodded, letting Quinn sit down on her bed.

"Please don't hate him." Quinn said after a long drawn out silence.

"Why?" Rachel snapped.

"Because, it was my chose to lie about the paternity, if Puck had his way everyone would of known about her being his. He loves you Rachel and your little girl. He didn't want to wreck that." Quinn hurried out.

"I love him too and so does Adah and that's what scares me Quinn. He betrayed his best friend, what's there stopping him from betraying me? He lied to me, didn't tell me and now I feel like my family, **my **daughter is just a replacement for the one you wouldn't allow him to have." Rachel sneered, angry and disguised at the same time.

"That's not it all Rachel." Quinn whispered, "Adah isn't a replacement for this child. When that little girl laughs with Puck, talks to Puck, hell even glances in his direction his face lights up. His day brightens and when you do all that... I've never seen him so happy Rachel." Quinn said sincerely.

Bottom lip trembling, Rachel wipes a tear that escaped from her eyes quickly,

"I need some time to think... do you mind." Rachel asked,

"Of course." Quinn nodded before leaving her room and returning back to her own.

As soon as the door closed, Rachel started crying. Why couldn't things ever be straight forward.

**A/N Reviews! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Loving the reviews keep them up! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9

Rachel couldn't hide forever, she couldn't keep letting her parent's drop and pick Adah up from day care. Rachel dodged Noah at school, ignored his phone calls and texts; even managed to get of glee without speaking to him very much. But when her parent's told her that she was going to have to drop off and pick up Adah from school from now on she nearly cried.

"Rachel I haven't seen you much are you okay?" Maria asked worriedly as soon as she saw her son's girlfriend (well she thought they were still dating).

"Been busy with school." Rachel lied.

"Oh well yes I understand that. School can get hectic." Maria nodded,

"Love you sweetie have a good day at school." Rachel said to Adah kissing her temple and hugging her tightly.

"Love ya too mummy." Adah smiled before taking Maria's hand and was helped down the stairs to the basement.

"Finally here huh?" Puck mumbled as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes, Adah needed me to drop her off." Rachel said, getting her school bag and began to walk out of the Puckerman's house but Puck caught her arm.

"I miss you." He whispered,

"Noah." Rachel sighed,

"S'true." There was a pause, "I get that your pissed that I lied or whatever but, why the fuck did we break up over it?" Puck asked a little angry.

"Because, you lied and cheated with your best friend's girlfriend, if you can do that then.. Plus, me and my child aren't a consolation prize." Rachel said, telling him what she really thought.

"You fucking think that?" Puck sneered, "I fucking love you Rachel, you and that precious little girl." Puck said sincerely, cupping Rachel's face before she pulled away.

"Which one mine or Quinn's little girl?" Rachel sneered before storming out of the house and into her car and drove off to school.

XXXXX

"Why did you quit glee?" Rachel demanded.

"Because my girlfriend cheated on me." Finn said before closing his locker and walked off. Rachel followed.

"I got hurt too Finn and I stayed. We need you." Rachel pleaded.

"No you don't." Finn dismissed, "You guys won Sectionals."

"Yes but for Regionals we are going to need you!" Rachel said corning Finn, "Come back to glee club. You'll get through this a lot faster with us then alone." Before she turned on her heel and walked away.

XXXXX

"Finn." Quinn breathed out when she saw her ex walk through the choir room doors.

"I wanna join again." Finn said, Mr Shue nodded straight away.

"We'd love to have you Finn." Mr Shue smiled and watched as Finn sat down next to Rachel, it pissed Puck off beyond belief.

XXXXX

The day Rachel brought Adah to glee again, Adah didn't leave Noah alone. When Rachel asked her later on why she hadn't stopped clinging to him she simply said,

"Cuz I never see him much any more."

Rachel felt like a bad mother.

XXXXX

"She loves you." Rachel said to Noah the next day at school, it was just the two of them in the choir room. She'd asked him to meet her during lunch.

"I love her too. Her mum as well." Puck replied sincerely, he'd noticed the way Adah clung to him yesterday.

"She's put you in her dad category." Rachel whispered.

"Really?" Puck asked, his heart beating rapidly.

"Yes. She has and even though she isn't your child and you have every right to knock back this idea but; maybe she could spend most weekends with you. You could come by the house and just spend time with her?" Rachel suggested.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked loving the idea.

"The question is are you sure? As soon as you do this, too her you'll be like her dad, that means being that role figure for life." Rachel said seriously, not wanting her baby to be hurt, "And that means if you and Quinn keep your baby, you can't push her away in favour of your biological daughter."

"I wouldn't." Puck said seriously.

"You sure?" Rachel asked sounding a little angry.

"I promise you with everything in my being." Puck told her walking closer to Rachel. "I swear."

There was a pause,

"Hurt me all you want but just- never hurt that little girl. Either of them." Rachel whispered before walking out of the room.

XXXXX

"I like that you take me and pick me up from school again." Adah smiled to her mum during dinner, it was just the two of them as Hiram and Leroy were out on business for two weeks. This was only day one.

"I like it too sweetie." Rachel smiled, helping her daughter with her food.

"Someone at school said that I was a loser." Adah said quietly,

"Why! Who said that!" Rachel asked, getting angry for her daughter,

"Just someone... because I don't have a daddy." Adah said sadly.

"Baby girl. Y-You may not have a daddy but you aren't a loser. You have me, a mummy who loves you more then anything in the world. Your perfect." Rachel told her daughter, wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

"I told them I didn't need a daddy cuz my mummy was the bestest!" Adah admitted with a smile.

"I'm only the bestest because I have the bestest daughter ever!" Rachel smiled back,

They paused,

"Don't leave me mummy." Adah asked her mother sadly.

"Never, ever." Rachel vowed, picking her daughter up and holding onto her, "Never, ever."

XXXXX

"Mr Shue I have a song prepared for today." Rachel told her teacher who smiled and nodded, giving her the floor. "Being a mother changes you," Rachel began, "The assignment for this week was 'LIFE', well my life revolves around that beautiful little girl you all love. I thought this song was perfect." Rachel smiled before nodding to the band to begin.

_**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero**__**  
**__**I am strong and wise and I know no fear**__**  
**__**But the truth is plain to see**__**  
**__**She was sent to rescue me**__**  
**__**I see who I wanna be**__**  
**__**In my daughter's eyes**__****_

_**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal**__**  
**__**Darkness turns to light and the**__**  
**__**world is at peace**__**  
**__**This miracle God gave to me gives me**__**  
**__**strength when I am weak**__**  
**__**I **__**find**__** reason to believe **__**  
**__**In my daughter's eyes**__****_

_**And when she wraps her hand**__**  
**__**around my finger**__**  
**__**Oh it puts a smile in my heart**__**  
**__**Everything becomes a little clearer**__**  
**__**I **__**realize**__** what life is all about**__****_

_**It's hangin' on when your heart**__**  
**__**has had enough**__**  
**__**It's giving more when you feel like giving up**__**  
**__**I've seen the light**__**  
**__**It's in my daughter's eyes**__****_

_**In my daughter's eyes I can see the **__**future**__**  
**__**A reflection of who I am and what will be**__**  
**__**Though she'll grow and someday leave**__**  
**__**Maybe raise a family**__**  
**__**When I'm gone I hope you see how happy**__**  
**__**she made me**__**  
**__**For I'll be there**__**  
**__**In my daughter's eyes**___

"I really love my daughter." Rachel smiled tears in her eyes, "And you Quinn and Noah will love you daughter no matter where she or you are in the world." Rachel told them seriously.

**A/N Reviews are love**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay uni is kicking me ass! On to the story :)**

Chapter 10

"Your song was beautiful Rachel." Quinn told her best friend when they got home that afternoon.

"Thank you." Rachel mumbled still a little uncomfortable with Quinn.

"It made me realise what I need to do for my daughter..." Quinn whispered.

"What?" Rachel asked, knowing full well that she'd always support Quinn.

"Adoption. I-I can't give her everything she needs, everything she deserves. I love my baby so much and a-as much as it's g-going to hurt me, I know what I have to do for her." Quinn admitted, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Are you sure Quinn? Giving your daughter up means you'll never see her grow up." Rachel said gently, interlacing the girls hands.

Bottom lip trembling, Quinn nodded,

"I admire you Rachel, with Adah. You are so strong and your giving her everything she deserves. I can't do that with my child."

Hugging her friend tightly, Rachel let Quinn cry on her shoulder,

"I'll always be there for you Quinn. I'm not anger any more." Rachel whispered.

"Puck?" Quinn asked, wiping away the tears.

"I'm more sad that he didn't tell me. You didn't tell me. But, he's going to need me... and I'm going to be there for him and you." Rachel vowed,

"Thank you." Quinn mumbled and hugged her friend again, letting the tears stream down her face.

XXXXX

Rachel dropped Adah off a little early and after saying good bye to her daughter, she headed up to Puck's room where she knew he'd still be getting ready. Knocking, she opened the door and saw that he was still laying in his bed.. normally she didn't drop Adah off until 7 it was only 6.

"Noah." Rachel whispered, slipping into bed next to him.

"Rachel," Puck moaned in his sleep.

Rachel blushed when he cupped his cock through his boxers,

"Noah." Rachel whispered a little more loudly.

"Fuck baby, yeah just like that." Puck groaned, with a smirk on his still sleeping face.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel jumped on him, waking him up. He was about to yell thinking it was his sister but instantly smiled when he realised it wasn't.

"Rach?" Puck smiled,

"Noah." Rachel grinned,

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked thinking he was still asleep.

"I missed you." She mumbled, "I'm not angry any more." She confessed.

"Really?" Puck beamed, not believing his luck. "Thank you." He mumbled as Rachel made him lay down and buried her head into his chest.

"I love you Noah, you know that." Rachel whispered after a few moments of nothing.

"I love you too Rachel. You and your little girl," Puck returned, hugging her a little tighter when he felt her nodding against him.

XXXXX

For the first time in two weeks, Noah and Rachel actually walked into school hand in hand, Puckleberry was back!

"I am so happy!" Brittany exclaimed running up to Puck and Rachel. "Lord Tubbington and I prayed every single night for this amazing reunion!" She told them grinning.

"Thanks Brit." Rachel smiled, "And Lord Tubbington." She added.

"Your welcome! I just wanted Adah to have a family!" She smiled innocently before bouncing off to her next class.

"A family?" Rachel wonder out loud.

"We are totally a family babe." Puck smirked,

"Noah." Rachel whispered, "Being apart of this family means your going to have to be a dad." Rachel reminded him, "We've been dating for two months and two weeks of that we were kind of broken up." Rachel says sadly.

"Rachel. I love you and Adah, so much. The only two people I love that much is my ma and sister and guess what they're my family. So now you and Adah are my family as well. Even if we don't last; which we fucking will by the way, Adah can always look up to me as a father figure if that's what she wants. I promise." Puck declared seriously.

"You do that for her?" Rachel asked falling more in love with him.

"I love her." He shrugged simply, not realising how much the words meant to Rachel.

"And we love you too." She smiled, interlacing their hands and letting Puck walk her to class.

XXXXX

"Puck you have something you'd like to sing?" Mr Shue asked the young man who was tuning his guitar,

"Yep. Pretty sure we all know who I'm singing to." Puck grinned before sitting on the stool in the middle of the room and began to sing his soul out to Rachel.

_**So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone**_

It feels so right, so warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it too

Maybe I'm wrong  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I wanna be sure

I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
A love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life

You're so good  
When we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word we say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone  
Yeah, really love someone

Now, I know it's right  
From the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
There's no where on earth that I'd rather be  
Than holding you, tenderly

I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
And a love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life

I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh  
Ooh, I've been waiting  
I've been waiting, yeah  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
I've been waiting  
Won't you come into my life?  
My life?

"I really love you Rach." Puck declared in front of the whole glee club.

Getting up off her seat, Rachel kissed him passionately making everyone cheer.

"I really love you too Noah." Rachel smiled, "So much." She added because she really did.

XXXXX

The day Quinn told Puck she was adopting out the baby she was 7 months along. Puck took it well, he was pretty sure she was going to go down that road but he must admit it still hurt a little when she confirmed it.

"You okay Noah?" Rachel asked, she was staying over at Puck's house for the night because Brittany begged Rachel to let Adah stay over, she only agreed when she knew Santana would be there as well.

"Yeah, I mean I knew that was the way she was leaning towards but-"

"It still hurts?" Rachel finished and hugged him when he nodded sadly. "Wanna make out?" Rachel smirked,

"Seriously?" Puck asked perking up a little bit.

"Totally." She nodded and moaning into his mouth when he covered it with his.

Rachel flipped them over and took of his shirt along with hers and let him unsnap her bra. She glided down his body and pushed his boxers down a little to reveal his semi hard cock, moaning at the sight of her boyfriend; Rachel wrapped her tiny hands around the base and began to stroke slowly before licking the tip of his cock softly.

"Fuck Rachel." Puck moaned, tangling his hands into her long hand, thrusting forward when he felt the back of her throat.

"Mhmm," Rachel moaned around his cock, sliding her hand down her own body and into her own boxers and began to rub her clit gently.

He nearly came when he noticed her hand was between her thighs and she was rolling her hips to the same pace that she was sucking on his cock.

"Baby." Puck groaned, flopping his head back,

"Noah I need your cock. My hands are to tiny." Rachel groaned, taking off her boxers as Puck did the same. Leaning over so her tits were in his face, Rachel grabbed a condom from the top draw next to his bed and grounded into him when he began to suck on her left nipple. "Oh fuck." Rachel moaned, pulling back and placing the wrapper in his hand.

While he was fucking around with the condom, Rachel sat on her knees and began to rub her clit again, as soon as Puck was protected, he rolled her over and kissed her hard as he thrusted into her hard. Instantly Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist sending him deeper,

"N-Noah, oh god!" Rachel moaned, gripping onto his shoulders as he pounded into her hard and fast.

"So tight baby, fuck I love you." He panted into her neck.

"L-Love y-y-you too." She managed out before throwing her head back and began to mumble nonsense.

"You like that sexy? My cock inside your little pussy?" Puck asked her as he moved one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder, changing the angle and making Rachel moan louder.

"Yes Noah. S-So much?" Rachel panted out, "Do you like my little pussy?" She asked locking eyes with him as he continued to make her see stars,

"So fucking much baby." Puck nodded straight away, moving her other leg to his other shoulder. Puck dragged her down the bed a little before bending her legs towards her head and increased the pace.

"N-Noah!" Rachel shouted, as his finger began to rub at her clit and his cock hitting her sweet spot deep inside of her over and over again.

"Cum for me baby, cum." Puck demanded,

"Noah, I-I'm cumming!" Rachel moaned as her pussy muscles contracted tightly around his cock and she came hard and long; triggering Noah's orgasm.

"I love you." Puck whispered kissing the hickey he left on her neck, slowly pulling out of her.

Sighing Rachel nodded,

"I love you too Noah." Before watching him dispose of the condom and crawl back into his bed, pulling Rachel into his side.

"So much." He mumbled before he fell asleep.

**A/N Smut haha :) If you review you are a legend haha :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Sign the petition to make fan fiction stop deleting our stories! Link below, just remove the spaces.**

**www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net **

**Also if you want to read my smuckleberry week entries go to **

**aussiegleek1993 (dot) livejournal (dot) com**

Chapter 11

"Regionals." Mr Shuester said as he wrote it on the board in the choir room. "We gotta win." He smiles turning back to face everyone.

"Agreed." Rachel nods in full 'Berry mode' as Puck liked to call it.

"Ideas?" Mr Shue asked the room.

"Rachel needs to sing the solo." Santana said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"That okay with you?" The teacher asked,

"Yes, but I actually have a suggestion." Rachel said uncharacteristic nervous, "We should write original songs."

"Like our own words and shit?" Puck asked.

"Yes our own words, our own feelings. I-I have already written a song for the solo, it could be sung by any of the girls." Rachel told the group,

"Which it will be sung by you." Quinn told Rachel who smiled at her friend.

"And the group number, you guys could write?" Rachel suggested more confidently.

Looking around at his students, Mr Shue smiled and turned around to write, 'Original Music' making everyone clap.

"We are so gunna win baby." Puck grinned, kissing Rachel as she took a seat on his lap.

XXXXX

Adah, Hiram and Leroy were all in the audience waiting for New Directions to go on to perform. They were last and apparently that was the best spot to have so they were happy for the team. Adah had drawn everyone pictures again because she believes that's how they won the first time. This time Rachel and Noah got the same picture, all three of them sitting on Adah's bed as they read her a bed time story. Something that actually happened not to long ago.

"You nervous?" Puck asked as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

"A little." Rachel confessed.

"Your song is kick ass baby." Puck reassured her.

"Sometimes I feel that I don't always get it right with Adah, school, even you." Rachel admitted.

"You are a brilliant student, a sexy and amazing girlfriend and the world's best mother. Trust me." Puck said sincerely, holding her a little closer.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too Rach." Puck kissed her temple and watched as she walked onto the stage to belt her heart and soul out.

_**What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders**_

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I _**start**__** again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go **__**back**__** and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this**_

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?  
To get it right?

XXXXX

The same time that the announcer declared New Directions the winners, Quinn's water broke on the stage.

XXXXX

"Rachel don't leave me." Quinn pleaded to her best friend, everyone has rushed straight to the hospital. Rachel had quickly said good bye to Adah before her parents took her home and Rachel went straight with Quinn to the hospital.

"I won't I promise." Rachel reassured Quinn.

"God this hurts so much!" Quinn complained as another contraction came and went.

"It gets better." Rachel smiled, as Quinn released her hand.

"H-Hope so." Quinn sighed before falling back onto the pillow.

It was just the two girls in the hospital room, Quinn had just wanted Rachel for the time being but she was working on getting Noah _and _Finn in the room.

XXXXX

When Quinn was 8cm dilated, she asked Rachel if she could get Puck. Walking into the waiting room everyone's heads shot up looking at Rachel wanted to know anything.

"Baby's still not here." Rachel said as everyone's heads dropped back down. "She wants you Noah." Rachel smiled touching his shoulder.

"Really?" Puck smiled.

"Yeah, I think you should come in too Finn." Rachel rushed out.

"Why?" Finn asked, "She's not mine." He said sadly.

"But you thought she was, hoped she was. She's just as much yours. I-I know how much you wanna see her be born." Rachel smiled,

Thinking it over for a minute, Finn nodded and followed Rachel and Puck down the hallway and into Quinn's room.

"Finn." Quinn said bottom lip trembling when she saw her ex.

"She's just as much mine." Finn smiled gently, repeating Rachel's words.

"Yeah she is." Quinn nodded, crying when Finn hugged her, touched her, for the first time in a few months.

"I'm here for you baby." Finn mumbled into her ear.

"Thank you." Quinn sobbed before she squeezed Finn's hand as another contraction hit her hard.

XXXXX

"This hurts!" Quinn screamed as she held onto Rachel's hand while Finn and Puck had a leg each holding it still as she pushed.

"I know sweetie but you're nearly there. She's nearly here." Rachel encouraged.

"Oh my god! Never having sex again! I hate you Puckerman!" Quinn snapped then looked at Rachel, "Never have sex with him again for me." She yelled.

Laughing Rachel nodded much to Puck's horror, they didn't have time to talk about it because, with one more massive push from Quinn, the room was filled with the sounds of the little baby girl crying. Quinn and Puck were parents.

**A/N So should they keep baby Beth or adopt her?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! So literally it was a 50/50 split so I am going with how I feel like it should go.**

Chapter 12

The four of them all stared at the beautiful, amazing little girl as she laid in her mother's arms. She was perfect. Blonde hair like Quinn's and her dark hazel eyes like her father's. Puck reached out and touched his daughter's hand, she immediately curled her tiny hand around his index finger making Puck smile slightly.

"She's perfect." Finn was the first one to break the silence that had fallen between the four teenagers.

"Yeah." Quinn whispered not being able to pull her eyes off her baby.

The first few hours of Beth's life was spent with the four people who would always love her the most.

XXXXX

"How did you know that keeping Adah was right for you?" Rachel asked her best friend once they were alone in the room. Finn and Puck were getting food and coffee while Beth was resting in the nursery.

"I'm not sure. I must admit I was still tossing up whether to keep her right up until I held her in my arms. I looked into her eyes and I knew everything would be okay as long as she was with me." Rachel whispered laying next to Quinn on the hospital bed when the blonde patted the space for Rachel.

"I think..." Quinn whispered, tears streaming down her face, "She'll have everything she'll ever want and need if she were with the adoptive parents Puck and I were looking at." Quinn confided, "As much as I want her... I-I can't." Quinn managed out before breaking down into a fit of sobs, Rachel rocking her best friend as her friends world proceeded to crumble down.

XXXXX

The Henderson's were amazing people, he was a police officer in Florida and she was a primary school teacher. Puck and Quinn knew they were the perfect people to raise their daughter. With the open adoption agreement signed, Beth Quinn-May Henderson was given to her new parents three days after her birth. It broke her biological parents hearts.

XXXXX

Quinn arrived home the same day Beth was given to Penny and Leo. Since Hiram and Leroy had to go away for a week on a business trip, they agreed to let Puck stay with the girls for that week if Mrs Puckerman said it was okay... she was fine with it.

Quinn mostly stayed in her bedroom while Puck worked on Hiram's car that was broken down in the garage. Rachel was on full mother duty, tending to Adah who had been unusually fussy lately and clingy, Rachel couldn't help but feel guilty for being a mother while Quinn and Puck were grieving their loss of their rights to be called parents.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Rachel whispered to Adah who was clinging to Rachel's neck as they sat on the couch and watch 'The Little Mermaid'.

"Quinny and Noah sad." Adah mumbled.

"Yeah they are." Rachel nodded not bothering to lie when Adah already knew something was up. "But they'll feel better eventually." Rachel cooed to her daughter.

"C-Could I draw them a picture?" Adah asked her mother.

"I'm sure they'd love that sweetie." Rachel nodded, watching as Adah brought a few pieces of paper into the lounge room and rested her head against Rachel's knees as she drew, she didn't want to be out of Rachel's sight for some reason.

XXXXX

During dinner, Adah handed Quinn and Noah their pictures.

"Cuz you're sad." Adah said shyly watching their faces for their reactions.

Puck smiled at his picture, Adah had drawn him and Rachel getting married and her as the flower girl. It was almost like the little girl knew what he wanted for his future more then himself realised he did.

"It's perfect." Puck smiled kissing Adah's temple. "Thank you."

Quinn teared up at her picture. Adah had drawn a picture of Quinn and Finn with Quinn looking like she had a baby bump.

"Mummy said that your and Noah's baby went away but this is a picture of you and Finny when you have your other baby that will stay with you." Adah smiled innocently pointing to her drawings.

Quinn stood up and picked the little girl up and hugged her tightly.

"You are perfect you know that." Quinn smiled as Adah wiped Quinn's tear away with her little hands. "I love you Adah."

"I love you too Aunty Quinny." She smiled, adding aunty in front of any of Rachel's friends names for the first time ever.

XXXXX

"What did Adah draw you? She wouldn't let me see?" Rachel asked Noah that night as they laid in her bed.

"Us getting married." He whispered.

"Really?" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah." Puck nodded pulling Rachel tighter into his side. "S'gunna happen one day." Puck promised.

"I know that." Rachel nodded before adding, "Mrs Puckerman."

Burying his head against her neck Puck whispered.

"And the next baby I have I'll never ever let him or her go."

"I promise you never will have to do what you did again." Rachel vowed.

"Even with Adah?" Puck asked,

"She's your little girl Noah." Rachel mumbled and turned around to hug Noah as he cried the tears he had been keeping in since he and Quinn signed their daughter away 3 days before.

**A/N :( Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for the beautiful reviews guys :) Smutty chapter!**

Chapter 13

Hiram and Leroy's trip was extended much to Rachel's disappointment, so instead of being away for just the week they were going to be away for three. It had only been one week since Beth was born and Puck and Quinn were still in a funk which was understandable.

"So that was my dad and daddy, apparently they aren't coming back for another two weeks." Rachel told Puck and Quinn who were watching telly in the lounge room, Adah was colouring on the ground.

"Really?" Quinn asked, "So it's just us three girls."

"Nah, I'm not letting you three be home by yourself. I'll stay until they come back, Ma won't have a problem." Puck smirked at the girls.

"I want pop and poppy back!" Adah pouted.

Bending down so she was resting her knees on the floor, Rachel pulled her daughter onto her lap.

"I know sweet girl but they have to work but they'll be back I promise." Rachel tried to comfort her daughter.

"But Aunty Quinny and Noah's baby isn't coming back." Adah said starting to cry, she didn't understand why two people that she loved were sad.

Seeing that Rachel didn't know what to say Quinn moved over to the little girl cupping her face with her hands as Adah resting against Rachel.

"She'll be back, one day. But Noah and I gave her to people who couldn't have a baby without us. She was like, the best present anyone could give or receive." Quinn told Adah gently.

Taking in the information, Adah turned back to her mum.

"Is that true?" Adah whispered.

"Yes. You were my present and now Beth is someone else's present."

"I was a present!" Adah smiled brightly.

"The best present. Don't tell anyone they'll get jealous." Rachel whispered.

Adah giggled,

"I won't tell anyone mummy." Adah promised before bolting off to do god knows what.

"You're an amazing mum Rach." Quinn commented a tear in her eye. "When I'm ready to actually be a parent I hope I'm half as good as you."

"You already are, both of you." Rachel told Noah and Quinn before hugging Quinn tightly letting her best friend cry on her shoulder.

XXXXX

"Is everything okay Rachel? Noah's staying another two weeks over at your house." Maria asked when Rachel had dropped Adah off at day care, Puck was taking Quinn to school so they weren't there.

"My parents are away for a little bit, Noah doesn't want me, Adah and Quinn at home alone." Rachel told Maria hoping she wasn't angry.

"My Noah! Such a gentleman!" Maria gushed.

"Yeah he is." Rachel nodded easily, "He's amazing."

Maria couldn't wipe the smile off her face for the rest of the day, her Noah had found himself a wonderful, beautiful, **Jewish **girl.

XXXXX

"You okay baby?" Rachel asked Noah as they laid in bed... it was starting feel like theirs and not just Rachel's.

"Better then yesterday I just feel bad. Adah is freaking out over Quinn and I being sad. Kids smart." Puck admitted.

"Do you know her mother?" Rachel smirked,

"Yeah she's pretty smart."

"She'll be okay she's just trying to get used to everything. Give it a few weeks when my dad's are back and she'll be golden again." Rachel smiled, reassuring Noah.

"Still feel bad." Puck whispered.

"Don't." Rachel mumbled kissing him gently before he deepened the kiss and rolled Rachel underneath him.

"I love you." Puck muttered against Rachel's neck as he kissed it.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel moaned as Puck cupped her tits through her night gown and pulled the material down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. "Noah!" Rachel panted as Puck released her nipple and made his way down to her panties. Pushing them down, Puck moaned as he saw Rachel's soaked pussy and spread her lips gently before he flicked her clit with his tongue quickly before he began to suck and lick every inch of her dripping pussy.

"Fuck." Puck moaned into Rachel soaked pussy, thrusting into her mattress to try and relieve some of the pressure that was building.

Pushing his head away, Rachel thrusted her hips up forward.

"I need your cock Noah. Now." Rachel demanded, his tongue was amazing but his cock was a million times better.

"Fuck yes." Puck moaned, removing his boxers and grabbed a condom from her bed side table before putting it on quickly. Once he was ready Puck lined himself up and ran his cock and down Rachel a few times before he pushed inside of her tight, wet pussy.

"God." Rachel moaned wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and Puck grabbed onto her thigh that was wrapped around his waist holding it in place and resting his other arm on the wall above her bed and began to pound into her.

"Fuck Rachel. God, so tight." Puck moaned, stopping his fast pace and changed it to slow and sensual thrusts hitting Rachel's g-spot with every thrust.

"Noah." Rachel moaned locking eyes with the man she loved with her whole entire heart. "I love you."

"I fucking love you too Rachel. So much." Puck panted, as his thrusts started to increase. "I wanna feel you cum."

"Please make me." Rachel moaned feeling herself getting wetter and wetter.

Puck began to pound into his girlfriend again as he rubbed her clit in slow circles letting the pressure build.

"N-Noah!" Rachel moaned as she came long and hard around his cock a few moments later triggering Noah's orgasm.

"Fuck." Puck panted as he slowly slid out of her and disposed of the condom.

"Amazing." Rachel moaned as Puck pulled her back into his side.

"Always." Puck smirked as they both fell asleep.

**A/N Next up Fuinn and Quinn's parents.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 14

Rachel and Quinn were relaxing in the lounge room when the door bell rang. Noah had taken Adah to the park, he had told Rachel he needed to spend some time with the little girl he thought as his own and Rachel loved how excited Adah got when Noah told her they were spending the day together. Getting up to answer the door, Quinn was shocked by who was on the other side.

"Mum?"

"Quinny." Judy smiled at her daughter.

"W-What are you doing here?" Quinn asked feeling very uncomfortable.

"I left your father. He was cheating on me." Judy told Quinn. "H-he wanted to to leave not me. I was weak and I didn't stand up to him, I am so sorry sweet girl." Judy said in a strained voice. "D-Did you have the baby?" Judy asked staring at Quinn's flat stomach.

"Yes." Quinn nodded.

"Can I see?" Judy asked,

Wiping her tears away Quinn shook her head no,

"We adopted her out."

"Oh." Judy whispered before cupping Quinn's face. "I am so sorry you had to go through this alone."

"I didn't." Quinn said back strongly. "I had Rachel and Puck by my side the whole time, even Finn. Hiram and Leroy took me in, loved me, _paid _for my medical bills which I am forever grateful and told me I am welcome for as long as I want because they consider me their second daughter." Quinn defended her new family. "While you and the rest of 'my family' abandoned me when I needed you the most." Quinn added angrily removing her mothers hands.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, hearing the whole conversation and decided now was the best time to make her presence known.

"You must be Rachel." Judy said offering her hand which Rachel shook.

"And you Judy." Rachel said curtly.

"Quinn come back home." Judy pleaded.

"I am home. This is my home now." Quinn said harshly before slamming the door in Judy's face and didn't start crying until she heard her mother drive away.

"Quinn." Rachel mumbled as she stroked Quinn's hair in a caring manner.

"She can't just come back into my life after all the hard works been done and expect me to welcome her back with open arms. She left me when I needed her the most and now that she's left my dad she thinks I'll forgive her because she's lonely!" Quinn yelled angry with her mother not Rachel.

"You're welcome here as long as you want. Just remember, if you do move back with your mum one day I won't hate you, my daddy's won't either." Rachel reminded her.

"I love you Rachel. You're my best friend and I have zero idea where I would of gone or how I would be getting through this without you. Thank you." Quinn said looking into Rachel's eyes. "Thank you."

"I love you too Quinn." Rachel smiled hugging Quinn tightly again and letting her cry.

XXXXX

"Mum!" Adah yelled as she ran to Rachel when she and Puck arrived home.

"Adah!" Rachel yelled back mocking how excited she was, "What did you feed her Noah?" Rachel laughed.

"Nothing." Puck smirked.

"Nah, I got lollies, chocolate, ice cream and nachos! Anything I wanted." Adah said in a loud voice jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yay!" Rachel said sarcasticly but couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry she just has your eyes." Puck admitted kissing Rachel, "I can never say no."

"Noah." Rachel whispered loving him a little bit more, they were about to kiss again when Adah wasn't looking where she was going as actually ran into a wall.

"Mummy." Adah started crying as she picked herself off the ground and ran to Rachel who hugged her tightly.

"It was bound to happen." Rachel told Noah who looked guilty.

"But if she was so hypo-" Puck began,

"Nonsense, she does this all the time. It happens 3 or 4 times a week." Rachel admitted as she soothed her daughter.

Puck nodded and kissed Adah on the temple,

"You okay princess?" Puck asked concerned.

"Yeah." Adah sniffled, "Can you tuck me into bed?" Adah asked Noah.

"Yeah I can do that, say good night to mummy." Puck smiled and Adah showered her mother with kisses before being transferred into Noah's arms and he put her to sleep after she said goodnight to Quinn.

XXXXX

"Hey."

"Hi." Quinn smiled at Finn he hadn't really spoken to her since the birth but here he was sitting next to her in glee club.

"How have you been?" Finn asked really concerned.

"Okay. If I didn't have Rach." Quinn admitted. "My mum came around a few days ago, wants me to move back. I said no." Quinn said softly.

"Yeah." Finn said still staring at Quinn,

"I hurt so many people." Quinn whispered, "You." Quinn mumbled looking up at him through her eyelashes, "I am so sorry Finn."

"Yeah." Finn nodded tears in his own eyes, "I-I forgive you."

"You do?" Quinn asked full on sobbing now drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes. I-I love you and being there when she was born... it was amazing. I'm willing to start again, if you want?" Finn told Quinn.

"I really want to." Quinn admitted and laughed when Finn gave her his goofy smile before getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck with him pulling her onto his lap. "I love you Finn, thank you." She mumbled into his ear and she pulled back to stare in his eyes and loved the moment when he kissed her for the first time in months.

"Yah!" Rachel yelled clapping her hands and everyone started cheering and laughing.

XXXXX

"Noah." Rachel moaned as Puck continued to pound into Rachel.

"F-fuck baby you gunna cum for me?" Puck panted in Rachel's ear.

"Y-Yes s-so close." Rachel moaned rolling her hips to Puck's thrusts.

"Fuck I love when you cum around my cock. Best feeling." Puck told her through gritted teeth, "Fuck I wanna feel you cum."

"So close." Rachel groaned out as she trailed her hand down and began to rub her clit.

"So sexy." Puck moaned as he watched her hand play with her clit and himself sliding in and out of her soaked pussy.

Eyes rolling back, Rachel tightened her legs around Noah's waist as she came long and hard sending Puck over the edge with her.

"Fuck!" Puck groaned as he slowly pulled himself out of Rachel and went to dispose of the condom.

"So good." Rachel agreed already falling asleep.

"Love you." Puck mumbled as he got himself comfortable and spooned Rachel from behind.

"Love you too." Rachel hummed in agreement before she fell asleep, Noah not to long after her.

**A/N :) Reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Just in case you guys were wondering if you send me a prompt I will get to it I've just had so many and been busy with this story and 'Forgiven not forgotten' so it will be filled :) **

Chapter 15

It had been two weeks since Quinn and Finn had gotten back together and Rachel noted that Quinn seemed a lot happier.

"Someone's happy." Rachel smiled as she helped Adah with her breakfast.

"I am, Finn and I have a date tonight." Quinn grinned.

"Yay! I am so happy for you sweetie." Rachel smiled honestly cutting the last bit of Adah's toast and leaving Adah to eat her jam toast by herself.

"I feel like a teenager again, I kind of missed this feeling." Quinn admitted.

"It is nice to be a kid again." Rachel nodded in agreement remembering the weekend alone she shared with the glee kids.

"Make me kind of realise that I wasn't ready to be a mother." Quinn told her best friend.

"Yeah, but one day you will and you'll be amazing when you are. Promise." Rachel interlaced their hands.

"Thanks Rach." Quinn smiled before she continued to make her own breakfast.

XXXXX

"Mummy we need to spend a day together." Adah declared to Rachel later that day.

"That sounds amazing baby girl. What do you want to do?" Rachel asked her daughter, she felt like she and Adah hadn't really spent much time together since Rachel was helping Noah and Quinn through their issues.

"I could do your hair and then you could do mine?" Adah asked excitedly. "While we watch Beauty and the Beast and eat chocolate ice cream." She added bouncing on the couch.

"Do you ever do anything without chocolate ice cream?" Rachel laughed.

Thinking about it, Adah shook her head.

"Nup."

"Didn't think so." Rachel smiled getting everything ready.

XXXXX

After doing Adah's hair and then Adah attempting to put Rachel's hair up, the two girls watched Beauty and the Beast and then Rachel painted Adah's toe nails (the only thing she would let Adah paint) and then laughed as Adah tried to paint Rachel's finger nails getting the polish on Rachel's skin and barely any on the actual nail. Rachel noticed that Adah was getting sleepy so she put on Little Mermaid and Adah cuddled up into Rachel's side and as Rachel stroked her daughter's hair, Adah fell asleep. Staring at her sleeping daughter, she smiled. She looked so innocent and so peaceful, nothing like the energetic girl that she actually was. Curling up against her daughter, Rachel fell asleep, sleeping better then she had in ages.

XXXXX

On Monday, Rachel smiled as she saw Finn and Quinn walking down the halls hand in hand and her smile grew when she saw Noah waiting for her at her locker.

"Hey baby." Puck smirked and kissed Rachel.

"Hey, I've missed you." Rachel pouted, Puck had to go to his grandmother's house with his family for the weekend.

"I know, it fucking sucked not having you and Adah around." Puck admitted pulling Rachel back in for another kiss. "How is she?"

"Amazing. We had a mummy/daughter day yesterday while Quinn was out on her date. It was perfect, can't you see?" Rachel lifted her hands up were there was still traces of nail polish on her skin.

"She did a perfect job." Puck laughed taking her hand and began to walk her to class.

"Come over tonight?" Rachel asked as Puck kissed her cheek.

"Was planning on it." Puck smiled before walking off to his class.

XXXXX

"Noah! You're here!" Adah beamed when Puck walked into the house just before dinner.

"Yep shortie I'm here. I've missed you." Puck told her as he spun her around.

"I missed you too." Adah smiled, "So did mummy." She whispered.

"I missed her too." Puck kissed Adah's temple before placing her down and kissing Rachel who was cooking dinner with Hiram.

"Go, you'll eat all the food." Rachel shooed him along, so after taking a chip, he picked Adah up and he and Leroy began talking about sports.

XXXXX

After dinner, Rachel, Puck and Adah made their way to the basement to watch telly and to be by themselves, when they were down here it felt like they were a little family and they lived in this area.. it was big enough to Rachel noted. As he watched Rachel and Adah play princesses, Puck couldn't help but smile. These two girls, they were his family. Adah felt more like his then Beth ever did and that scared him a little but made him happier then he had ever been at the same time. Just as Adah was drifting off to sleep in Puck's arms a few hours later, she said her good nights, one to mummy and then other to daddy.

"Noah." Rachel whispered noticing that Puck was still staring at Adah as she slept seconds after she called him daddy for the first time.

"She called me." Puck cut himself off before turning to Rachel, "She called me daddy." He smiled. "Daddy."

"Do you want to be her daddy?" Rachel asked praying that he said yes, she had allowed Noah to get so close to Adah it would be devastating to Adah is Noah bailed now.

"I love her Rachel as much as I love you and that's more then I ever thought possible. She's my daughter. I-If she wants to call me daddy, then.. I'd love her too baby." Puck smiled.

"We love you too Noah." Rachel smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him quickly. "Just remember that, no matter what happens, you're her dad and that's forever."

"Thank you." Puck whispered against Rachel's lips before kissing Adah on the cheek. "Daddy loves you Adah."

**A/N Nawwwww :) Reviews make me smile :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :) I was thinking about it, I am not going to bring Jesse into the picture, some guys are just like that and want sex but can't deal with the consequences so to answer the question he's not coming back. Who needs Jesse when Adah's got Noah?**

Chapter 16

It had been two weeks since Adah had first called Puck daddy and she wasn't stopping. He loved it, a lot actually. And even though he was only 17, he knew he had found the love of his life in Rachel Berry and knew he would always be in that little girls life; which is why he couldn't understand why he was having this conversation with his mother.

"Now Noah you know I love Rachel and Adah but are you sure about this? Letting Adah call you daddy is something very huge in itself." Maria asked her son.

"Mum I love Rachel and Adah with all of my heart. I'm going to marry Rachel one day." Puck said seriously.

"It might seem like that now but... honey-" Maria was cut off by an angry Puck.

"I _love _them ma, so much and before you say it I'm not like my fucking dad." Puck sneered before walking into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I never said you were." Maria whispered as tears pooled in her eyes, she just didn't want any of the three kids to get hurt.

XXXXX

"Why would she say that?" Puck vented to Rachel over the phone later that night.

"Because she's a mum and us mums worry about our children." Rachel said softly onto the phone.

"You're taking her side!" Puck exclaimed.

"No! I'm just, Noah being with me is going to be hard. I have a child Noah, a baby girl and if you're with me then you have to understand that most times I won't be able to go out and party or even spend time alone with you because I have Adah." Rachel whispered,

"If Quinn didn't give up Beth I would have been a dad, I understand what I'm getting myself into." Puck defended.

"No you don't Noah. Only a parent truly knows how hard it is to be a parent." There was a pause, "I just don't want you to wake up five or ten years from now thinking you have wasted your youth."

"I won't." Puck promised.

"Just think about it Noah. Really think about it. Please." Rachel asked, she needed to know not just for herself but for Adah that he was 100% into this.

"Okay." Puck sighed, before saying their 'love you' and hanging up.

XXXXX

"He said he loves you and Adah why are you questioning it." Quinn asked Rachel.

"Because Quinn, I don't want him to regret me... us, in ten years time." Rachel pouted, "She's calling him daddy Quinn, she loves him and I would never forgive myself if he bailed on us."

"He wouldn't you know that right?" Quinn said once more.

"Do you still worry about Beth?" Rachel asked and continued when Quinn nodded her head quickly, "Well I worry about Adah a hundred times the amount you worry about Beth because she's with me and I'm responsible for her. If he or any other person broke her heart after I introduced them into her life... I would never forgive myself." Rachel said seriously before walking up the stairs and into her room to try and get some sleep.

XXXXX

When Puck was late to glee Rachel was worried. Did he think that she didn't want to be with him any more? That she was trying to push him away? She wasn't, she loved Noah with everything in her heart, but the insecure girl inside of her was worried he was going to leave years later on and Rachel couldn't picture her life without him. After Mr Shuester had been talking for half an hour, Puck and Finn walked into the choir room and began to sing.

_**[Chorus: Finn (Puck)]  
Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby (Yeah...)  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)**_

[Verse 1: Puck]  
I know you feel where I'm comin from (from)  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (done)  
Most of really was for the hell of the fun (the uh)  
On the carousel, so around I spun (spun)  
With no directions, just tryna get some (some)  
Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (sun)  
And so I lost more than I had ever won (Wha?)  
And honestly, I ended up with none (Huh?)

[Pre-Chorus 1: Finn (Puck)]  
There's no much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out"  
And I don't wanna sound redundant  
But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know  
(Somethin that you wanna know)  
But never mind that, we should let it go (we should let it go)  
_**'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)  
And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (go!)  
Go (Go!) Go (Heeeeey!)**_

[Chorus:]  
Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)  
Yeaaaaah

[Verse 2: Puck]  
Hands down, there will never be another one (nope!)  
I been around and I never seen another one (naaaah...)  
Because your _**style**__** ain't really got nothin on  
And you wild when you ain't got nothin on (Ha ha!)  
Baby you the whole **__**package**__**, plus you pay your taxes  
And you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop... - Now think about it**_

[Pre-Chorus 2: Finn (Puck)]  
I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
Even way out there to Tokyo  
Back _**home**__** down in Georgia, to New Orleans  
But you always steal the show (steal the show)  
And just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)  
Like a Nintendo 64 (sixty-fo')  
If you never knew, well now you know (know!)  
Know (Know!) Know (Heeeeey~!)**_

[Chorus]

[Verse 3: Puck]  
Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name (name, name, name, name...)  
And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing (sing, sing, sing, sing...)  
Whether a bus or a plane (plane), or a car or a train (train)  
No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame

[Chorus]

[Outro: Puck]  
Yeah, and that's just how we do it  
Heheheh, and I'm a let this ride

As Finn took a seat next to Quinn who was smiling just as brightly as Rachel, Puck offered out his hand and Rachel accepted it and smiled when he pulled her into his chest.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry and I love your daughter. I will never wake up in five or ten years wondering if I had wasted my youth by being with you when the fact of the matter is I'd be wasting my life if I wasn't with you. When we graduate me, you and Adah will move to New York and kick its ass. One day I'll make an honest woman of you and after you make Broadway your bitch we'll have more kids so Adah can know the joys of being the older siblings and bossing everyone around." Puck chuckled the same time as everyone else did, "I love you baby and I'm never going to regret you or _our _little girl."

"I love you too Noah, so much." Rachel smiled. Puck spun her around and dipped her down before kissing her gently making the glee club cheer... even Mr Shuester.

**A/N A fluffy chapter for you guys :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I own nothing! :) Jesse will make an appearance in this chapter but don't worry he won't cause much drama!**

Chapter 17

"I miss my daughter." Rachel pouted as leaned her head against Puck's as New Directions sat on the bus headed to New York for Nationals.

"I know baby I miss her too but your dad's and my ma are looking after her she'll be okay." Puck reassured his girlfriend.

"We are gunna lose!" Brittany said sadly sitting behind the couple, "She's our good luck charm."

"No baby we got this." Santana smiled to her girlfriend, "With Berry we are gunna kick ass!"

"Totally." Quinn nodded smiling at her best friend, "Rachel is going to blow everyone out of the water."

"I just miss my baby." Rachel repeated as she snuggled into Puck's side wishing her daughter was with her.

XXXXX

They were in New York for three days, as soon as the arrived at the hotel it was late so everyone just went to their rooms with their room mates and passed out. It wasn't until the next day that Rachel found out her old school's glee club was competing.

"Rachel B Berry." Holly a former 'friend' of Rachel's smirked as she noticed Rachel walking towards where Vocal Adrenaline was sitting, New Directions right behind her.

"Holly." Rachel said tensing, her friends noticed this.

"What are you doing here?" Another girl sneered.

"I'm with my glee club to win." Rachel said standing up straighter,

"What are you fucktards doing- Rachel?" Jesse stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the mother of his child.

"Jesse." Rachel whispered, she did not expect this.

Wrapping his arm around Rachel, Puck death stared Jesse,

"So this is the dumb ass." Puck sneered.

"Noah." Rachel warned, she did not need a fight to start.

Smirking, Jesse stepped a little closer to Rachel,

"So how is my daughter going?"

"She isn't your daughter." Rachel growled surprising everyone (besides Quinn and Puck) with her reaction, "She never has and she never, ever will be."

Guilt flashed over Jesse's face before he nodded slowly,

"Let the best club win." He muttered before turning around and storming off with his glee club behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Rachel burst into tears.

XXXXX

"He will never be her father! How dare he say that." Rachel yelled through her tears, she was in Puck and Finn's room along with Quinn, Brittany and Santana.

"Baby he was just being a cock head, he knows that he has zero rights to that little girl." Puck said as he hugged Rachel.

As her bottom lip trembled and her eyes red from crying, Rachel lifted her head up,

"I wish she was yours Noah."

"She is." Puck whispered kissing Rachel gently.

That was the best answer Puck could ever give her.

XXXXX

Vocal Adrenaline were amazing, Rachel was nervous. Yes New Directions were good but were they good enough?

"Stop thinking so hard, you're amazing." Quinn told her best friend just before Rachel was nudged by Mr Shuester indicating that she was meant to be on the stage.

_**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the _**name**__** in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every **__**word**__**  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah**_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**_

Rachel's voice was flawless and everyone stood up applauding, except for Vocal Adrenaline... well except for Jesse who cheered much to the anger of his glee club. When the rest of New Directions joined Rachel on stage, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face as they sang their group number.

**(Blaine)**

**Red one  
Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all ****my money**** and don't give two shits**

_(All)_

_I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me __more__, more, 'til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am_

(Santana)

Star ships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

_**(Puck)**_

_**Star ships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...**_

_(All)_

_(We're higher than no other) [x3]_

(Kurt)

_Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop  
__I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that_

**(Rachel)**  
**But (shh) who you want, and (shh) who you like  
That's our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
**  
(Mercedes)

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause today's pay day  
And if you're a G, you a G, G, G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

_**(Quinn)**_

_**Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am**_

(All)

_Star ships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time_

Star ships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...  
  
_(We're higher than no other) [x3]_

(Santana and Rachel)

**Star ships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time**

(Finn and Quinn)

_Star ships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...  
_  
(All)

_(We're higher than no other) [x3]_

New Directions won Nationals.

XXXXX

"Rachel." Jesse said softly as he watched her and the newly named National Champions walk into the lobby of the hotel that the two clubs were staying at. "Can I talk to you." He pleaded.

Turning around to face her friends, Rachel turned back to Jesse and nodded.

"I'll catch up." She told her friends (Noah) and was happy (kind of) when they (Noah) left. "What?" She asked after a few tense minutes between the two.

"Is she here?" He asked quickly.

"No." Rachel shook her head.

"I-I'm not going to take her off you Rachel." Jesse cleared up.

"You couldn't even if you tried." Rachel snapped harshly. "What do you want Jesse?" Rachel sighed the pain in her heart imminent in her voice and eyes.

"A photo." Jesse admitted quietly. "I-I just want to know what she looks like." He said sadly.

"Is your bluetooth on?" Rachel asked quietly.

Nodding, Jesse pulled out his phone as Rachel did the same with hers. Selecting a picture, Rachel bluetoothed the image to Jesse's phone and watched his face carefully as he opened up the file and looked at his daughter for the first time.

"She looks just like you." Jesse mumbled staring at the adorable three year old.

"She's amazing." Rachel nodded, "Perfect."

"She's happy?" Jesse asked,

"Of course." Rachel was a little offended by that question.

"Is mohawk your boyfriend?" Jesse wondered.

"Noah... yes, he's amazing." Rachel smiled thinking about Noah.

Looking up at Rachel, Jesse swallowed thickly,

"He'll be a good dad to her? The dad I never was."

"Yes, Jesse... he's amazing with her." Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I know you don't owe me anything but- when she asks about me.. tell her that I do love her." Jesse pleaded.

Nodding, Rachel silently stood up and walked away, leaving Jesse to stare at the daughter that was never really his.

XXXXX

"Are you okay Rach." Puck whispered as Rachel walked into his and Finn's room. Finn was over in Quinn and Rachel's room figuring that Rachel and him would want to talk when she had gotten back from talking to Jesse.

"Yes, no. I don't know." Rachel mumbled before she started crying.

"Does he want her back?" Puck asked, his voiced laced with fear.

"No." Rachel assured him quickly, hugging him tightly, "He wanted a picture and I sent one to his mobile. Then he asked about you, whether you'd be the dad to Adah that he never was. He asked me to tell her that he loved her when or if she ever asked about him." Rachel rushed out.

Puck held Rachel in his arms and laid them both down on his bed and let Rachel cuddle into his side. Just before they were both about to sleep, Rachel whispered.

"She never was his."

"What?" Puck asked confused in his sleepy state.

"I think she was always meant to be your daughter Noah."

"I think so too." Puck admitted, hugging onto Rachel that little bit tighter as they both slept.

**A/N Awww Reviews? :) This story only has a few chapters left! :*(**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I own nothing! Only a few more chapters left :(**

Chapter 18

The start of senior year came quickly for Rachel. Between winning Nationals and looking after a very hypo three year old the summer break went quickly. Quinn had chosen to stay living with the Berry's but she was staying at her mother's house every second week end to bond with her. Quinn and Finn were going strong again and they were both happy with how their relationship was going. Jesse had stuck to his word and hadn't bother Rachel again, though Rachel did send him photo's of Adah once a month.. she figured he deserved that much. Adah loved Noah so much. So gushed to everyone about her daddy and Puck's chest puffed up with pride every time she did so. He loved Rachel and Adah more then he thought he could ever love two people and even though he had just turned 18, he wouldn't change his life for any thing.

"I miss Adah." Rachel complained not even 5 minutes after arriving at school.

"Baby." Puck chuckled hugging her tightly, "She's at my mum's, she has her friends and she is totally the teachers favourite." Puck grinned making Rachel smile.

"I know I just miss her. We have had her for three whole months to ourselves and even though it is nice to have a break," Rachel admitted, "I still miss my baby." Rachel added.

"I know I miss her too but we will see her after school, and like everyday after that." Puck reminded her.

"Turn off mother mode Berry." Santana said playfully.

"That is something no mother can ever, ever do Santana." Brittany and Rachel said at the same time making everyone smile.

"Listen to Brittany she knows her stuff." Rachel said linking hands with the blonde.

"Yep! Even though Lord Tubbington isn't a baby, he's my baby and I miss him every day at school and I worry about his constantly!" Brittany sighed thinking of her cat.

"Did she just compare Adah to her cat?" Finn chuckled,

"I think she did." Quinn nodded with a smile.

"Their our babies," Rachel defended Brittany even as she laughed.

"Adah is cuter babe." Puck whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Totally." Rachel nodded turning her head slightly to kiss her boyfriend.

XXXXX

It was a few weeks into senior year when it happened. Puck and Quinn both received the first pictures of Beth in the mail from The Henderson's. Beth looked just like Quinn but had Noah's piecing hazel eyes and his cheeky smile. She was adorable and Adah couldn't stop looking at the photo's when she found them.

"She so cute!" She said in a baby voice that made Quinn and Rachel smile at the little girl. "The cutest baby!"

"Not the cutest baby. You have that title." Rachel smiled making Adah pout.

"Mummy! I am not a baby! I'm a big girl, daddy says so." Adah corrected.

"Yeah mummy." Quinn laughed poking her tongue out at her best friend.

"My bad, sorry Adah." Rachel apologised even though she was smiling.

As Adah nodded letting Rachel know she had accepted her apology, she went up to her room to colour in leaving the girls to talk.

"Are you okay? I spoke to Noah before he went to work so I know how he feels, but how are you?" Rachel asked her friend.

"She's amazing Rach." Quinn smiled looking at the pictures of the daughter she'll never raise.

"She is, beautiful." Rachel agreed.

"I-I do miss her. As crazy as that sounds even though I never actually had her." Quinn told Rachel, "But, I know that giving her up was for the best because," Quinn paused and looked over at Rachel with a smile on her face, "Look how happy she looks Rach? She's perfect."

"You are an amazing mother you know that right?" Rachel said softly.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Quinn whispered as she rested her head against Rachel's shoulder.

XXXXX

"Daddy can you read this one to me?" Adah asked Puck in a quiet voice as she was about to fall asleep in her bed.

"Sure baby girl." Puck smiled as he began to read Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He didn't even make it to the second chapter before Adah was fast asleep. Kissing her temple, Puck made his way into Rachel's bedroom and laid on her bed waiting for her to get out of the shower.

"She loves her daddy/daughter time." Rachel told him as she sat down next to him on the bed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Puck pulled Rachel closer, breathing in her strawberry scented skin and placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Her daddy loves it just as much as she does." Puck mumbled into her skin.

"Noah," Rachel purred making Puck flip her down so she was laying on her back. "Fuck me." Rachel pleaded, she loved having sex with this man.

"Fuck yes baby." Puck quickly agreed.

Slowly stripping each other off until they were both naked, Puck spread Rachel's legs and bumped his nose against her clit as he positioned his face in between her thighs.

"Noah." Rachel panted lifting her hips up, rubbing her clit against his nose a few more times before Puck began to lick up and down her wet pussy.

"Oh god Noah!" Rachel moaned as she gripped onto his mohawk and rolled her hips into his face as he kissed, licked and sucked her pussy with his mouth. Sliding two fingers into Rachel's tight pussy, Puck began to finger fuck his girl stopping just before she came.

"Noah!" Rachel complained and then moaned loudly as Puck thrusted his hard cock into Rachel's tight pussy. "Oh fuck."

"So tight baby. Wanna make you cum." Puck bite out as he began to pound into Rachel as fast as he could, making her cling to him. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, nails and heels digging into his skin, Rachel flung her head back as her boyfriend made her see stars.

"I-I'm gunna c-cum N-Noah, god!" Rachel panted as she exploded around his cock sending Puck over the edge chanting her name over and over again.

"So good." Puck panted as he laid down next to Rachel who was already falling asleep.

"Hmm." Rachel hummed in agreement as she closed her eyes as she wrapped her arm around Noah's side and fell asleep against his chest.

Life was pretty perfect right now...

**A/N REVIEWS? **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter guys :( I want to thank each and every one of you who have read/reviewed/favourite this story or me as an author because of this story. I love you guys and you guys are amazing always remember that :)**

Chapter 19

Graduation. Today was graduation. They were leaving high school, leaving the world that they have known for years to move on to a completely knew, scary but exciting world that awaits for them outside the halls of McKinley. Kissing Adah on the forehead as she dressed her for the day, Rachel couldn't help but smile. Noah was at his house, spending the day with his mum and sister before heading to the high school to receive the certificate a lot of people thought he'd never get and Hiram and Leroy were at work for the day and would come home early to see their only daughter graduate, so it was just Rachel and Adah for the day which Rachel secretly loved.

"Mummy are you leaving big school today?" A four year old Adah asked her mum as Rachel finished buttoning up her little shirt.

"Yes Adah I am and so is daddy." Rachel smiled at her baby girl.

"When do I leave school?" Adah asked, "Cuz it's getting boring." Adah admitted, "I'm the best drawer and Nana Maria doesn't have the pencil's I need to be the bestest!"

"You are so like me," Rachel chuckled as Adah's face light up at being told she was like her mum, "When we move to New York you're new school will have the stuff." Rachel promised.

Rachel had actually gotten Adah into an arts school in New York on a scholarship. Adah had talent and even though she was four and the work wouldn't be hard at this level, the school is set to have Adah until she is a senior at high school and will help her improve her drawing abilities to help her get to wherever she wants to go. Rachel and Noah were so proud when the acceptance letter came.

"But I'm still gunna miss my friends." Adah told her mum, "Even though I am glad you and daddy aren't leaving me behind."

"Honey we would never." Rachel reassured Adah kissing her temple, "You're stuck with me and daddy forever."

"Love you mummy." Adah smiled.

"I love you too my princess." Rachel grinned, "Now would you like to help mummy pick a colour nail polish for her graduation?" Rachel asked,

"Pink!" Adah screamed as she bolted up the stairs into Rachel's room to get her make up bag.

"Oh god." Rachel laughed running after her daughter hoping she wouldn't destroy everything in the room before she got up there.

XXXXX

"Can you believe we are graduating today?" Quinn beamed at her friends as they waited backstage with their robs on as the audience was getting seated.

"I can't, I am so excited!" Rachel grinned jumping up and down with Quinn as the blonde linked hands with Rachel.

"New York, New York." The two girls sung together making their friends laugh.

"Baby calm down." Puck grinned, pulling Rachel into his chest as Finn did the same with Quinn.

"I got my acceptance letter to NYU today." Santana told her best friends.

"Fuck yeah!" Puck smirked high fiving Santana, "Another person to join the New York express."

It wasn't just Rachel, Puck and Adah going to New York but Quinn, Finn, Brittany and now Santana making the big move to the Big Apple.

"Our family is staying together." Brittany declared happily.

"As it should." Finn smiled resting his chin against Quinn's head.

"Welcome onto the stage the class of 2012." Principal Figgins announced over the microphone and the audience applauded loudly.

"Show time." Puck clapped his hands as the class walked out to take their seats on the stage.

XXXXX

"Mummy you look beautiful!" Adah smiled in her mother's arms after the ceremony had finished.

"Thank you baby girl, you look stunning as usual." Rachel told her baby girl.

"That's cuz you did my hair silly mummy." Adah replied as she wrapped her arms around her mum's neck and whispered in her ear, "I am so proud of you mummy!"

"Thank you sweetie." Rachel smiled feeling as if for a moment their roles had been reversed.

"You too daddy!" Adah added as Puck kissed Adah's check.

"Thanks darling." Puck grinned,

"Can you put me down mummy. I want to talk to Aunty Quinn." Adah asked and sprinted off to the blonde as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Rachel, we are so proud of you." Hiram told his daughter the same time Maria hugged her son.

"So proud." Leroy grinned hugging his daughter, "We are going to miss you."

"Daddy we aren't leaving for another two weeks." Rachel reminded them.

"I know but, you have never lived away from us. Even if you have grown up in New York. We will always worry." Leroy said.

"I know. I always worry about Adah." Rachel said, "But Noah will be with us."

"And he will look after you two I know." Hiram said shaking the young man's hand. "Congratulation Puck." He smiled.

"Thank you Sir." Puck smiled shaking Leroy's hand after Hiram's.

"Rachel told us about you getting accepted into NYU for business, that's amazing." Hiram smiled.

"Yes it is." Puck nodded as his mother cut in.

"My Noah, going to collage!" Maria smiled, "I am so proud of you sweetheart." She said kissing her son's cheek again before turning to Rachel, "And you, amazing girl, going to NYADA and giving me a grand daughter. I love you sweetie." Maria hugged Rachel tightly.

"Thank you Maria." Rachel smiled, loving how Maria thought of Adah as her own flesh and blood. "We will visit heaps and our door is always open."

"It better be." Leroy said, that made Rachel laugh.

"It will be daddy promise."

XXXXX

Rachel had arrived in Lima dreading it. Worried about living in a small town and uprooting Adah. Now she knows what an amazing choice her father chose when he took the job offer in Lima, Ohio. She found a family, three sisters and a goofy older brother, aunties and an uncle for her daughter. But she also found love and a father for Adah. Rachel couldn't wait to start the rest of her life with the love of her life and her little girl in New York.

**A/N I have loved writing this story! Thank you for taking this journey with Puck, Rachel and Adah :)**


End file.
